Mother Of The Spirits
by StreetFighter
Summary: Lucy had left the guild heartbroken and in rage after Lisanna returned. She has finally returned after 5 years, only to come back as Lucy, the strongest wizard in Fiore. Who is that little boy calling her mom? Wait, doesn't he kinda look like Natsu? (being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1 R

**I wasn't exactly happy about how these chapters turned out, the spelling and grammar mistakes, the parts in chapters that don't make any sense. So I'm planning on rewriting all of them. **

**I hope you all support this decision because I have been considering this for a really long time. I know you all expected chapter 10, but rest assured that its almost finished and that I will upload it right after I finish rewriting all of the chapters. **

**I'd also appreciate it if you'd keep in mind that chapter 2/9 are now invalid (can't find the right word for it) since I haven't replaced them yet, I'll add a (rewritten) behind every chapter title once I have. I don't plan on changing the whole story, just the things that irritate me. **

**Extra note: I also posted a drawing of Lucy on Deviantart, not HM style, but it should give you an impression of how she looks like.**

**FULL SUMMERY:**

**Lucy wasn't treated fairly after Lisanna's return, she was neglected but put their happiness first and waited for her family to come around. Only, that took longer then expected. After a late birthday party that was given on the day she and her partner first met, Lucy accidentally got pregnant, with Natsu's child! Later, she finds out that the one whom she believed in the most, her partner, called her 'weak' and wanted to kick her off their team. Feeling angry and betrayed, she left for five long years, only money runs out after some time and supporting a child Is no joke.**

**Our Fairy Tail wizards now have to deal with a powered up, sarcastic Lucy who still seems bitter about the whole ordeal from five years ago, and Lucy now needs to find away to get acquainted with the entire guild again, but five years is a long time, and some guild members carry scars she has yet to find out about. How long till she tells everyone the identity of her sons father? Well, Lucy wasn't the only Heartfilia woman who carried a secret, Layla Heartfilia tried to cover up a tiny secret as well. Like mother like daughter. What's the difference? Layla got away with it.**

**Chapter 1: Returning to what once was. (rewritten)**

The feeling of my blonde hair brushing against my face wasn't enough to comfort me. Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, I could wash my face a million times, but I already knew that the red in my eyes from the lack of sleep wouldn't disappear.

"Mommy, why aren't you in bed?"

I turned around and spotted a four year old, rubbing his eyes and having trouble to stay awake. Seeing his face was enough to put a smile on my mine.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I was thinking about where to head next."

His face lid up and full of excitement, he grabbed my hands jumping up and down. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Still holding on to my hand, together we exited the bathroom and sat on the small bed.

"So, where are we going?" Asked the boy again, impatient.

I smiled and played a little with his pink hair, that was a little bit too long for my liking. "Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" He whispered. He gave his pillow a very painful look.

Aw cute, he's trying to figure out where that is. I chuckled. "Yes, you and I are going to live there for a while."

While hugging my knees, I watched how my son grabbed one of my old books, from out of our suitcase and started flipping trough the pages.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Searching up Magnolia." He said. "I read about it somewhere in your books, but I don't remember."

I smiled. "Magnolia is just a merchant city, nothing special about it."

"Oh?" The confused look on his face was hard to miss. "If there is nothing special about it, then why are we going there?"

"Well, I figured that since we're getting short on jewels." More like used all of it. "That I'd join my old guild and do some jobs." I explained. "Then, when we have enough, we'll leave and find a place to live permanently."

Then maybe, you'd finally be able to make friends with children your own age, learn magic that's safe, go to the library everyday and borrow whatever book you want, maybe when your older you'll meet a nice girl.

"But why Magnolia?" He asked again.

I looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Because, I can't join any other guild except the one in Magnolia." I gave the boy one of my biggest smiles.

"Fairy Tail?" He asked. He put the book back inside the suitcase and joined me on the bed.

I nodded, I tugged the boy in and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Yep, Fairy Tail." I smiled again.

It didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep, when his eyes were fully closed I couldn't help but think back to that time years ago.

I can remember those days as if it were yesterday. Lisanna came back from the dead, well, Edolas, and everyone was of course overjoyed. I didn't know her, so it felt strange celebrating her return. I remember being ignored for a while. No, ignored wasn't the right word for it. Neglected? Well, I couldn't really blame Lisanna for coming back home, its not like she told everyone to stop talking to me. They were just so happy she was back.

Saying that I wasn't lonely, would be a complete lie.

Natsu drank a lot at her welcome back party, no, that's not true, the guy just can't hold his liquor. That's what he gets for challenging Cana, the worlds drinking master. I remember, Mirajane asking me to take him home, and getting lost in the dark. I dragged him to the nearest hotel I could find. When I dropped him off and was about to leave, the bastard knocked me out and when I woke up.

Lets say, that was the day we conceived Emil.

I wasn't ready to be a mother at 17, but I am grateful. Emil is one of the best things that happened to me and I met wonderful people trough him. Emil gave me the strength to become the woman I am today.

But I was disappointed, and still am that I couldn't share him with Natsu. I did try to tell him I was pregnant, which I found very difficult, because he couldn't remember anything of that night. Before I could tell him, Lisanna had asked to talk to me, and the more I think back to that conversation, the angrier I get with myself.

"_Lucy, could we talk for a moment?" _She asked me in the most innocent tone that even Wendy couldn't pull off.

"_Um, well I guess, but I am kind of in a hurry. I'm-"_

"_Lucy, please, its very urgent!" _She convinced me with her puppy dog eyes, before I knew it, she had already led me outside of the guild and grabbed my hands. _"I just wanted to let you know that this was never my intention, I am so very sorry!."_

I was confused, I had no idea what she was talking about and honestly, I didn't think I wanted to know. _"What's wrong?"_ I asked. _"What happened?"_

When she gave me that flawless smile, I should have known something wasn't right. _"About Natsu, and the team?" _She asked in a ditzy tone. _"Um, Natsu hasn't told you yet? Oh dang, this is awkward_." She laughed. _"He promised he would tell you yesterday, guess he forgot huh?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_ At first, I thought that Natsu might had disbanded the team, which didn't make any sense to me since we were doing great, but then the next thing she said, crushed me.

"_Ah, well, Natsu kicked you out of the team so I could join in your place!" _The small smile on her lips scared me a little. I could just feel my heart breaking, bit by bit.

I had put on a brave face, I just didn't want to cry in front of her. I didn't understand at first what was happening. It had seemed like a bad dream at first. _"I see."_ I looked at the ground. All I wanted to do, was run inside the guild, find Natsu, slap him senseless and scream at him 'what in Fiore is going on?'. _"but why?"_ "I whispered to myself.

Apparently she heard me, because then she said something that turned my whole world up side down.

"_Cause you're weak, Lucy."_ She said, the smile not disappearing from her face. _"But look on the bright side, you can go solo now!"_ She exclaimed loudly, causing me to flinch. _"Work some muscle!"_

I got angry. What right did she have to call me that? She didn't even know me and she still doesn't know me. I called myself weak multiple times and Natsu himself convinced me otherwise, how could she say that?

I was upset, but the next time she said almost drove me mad.

"_Hey Lucy!" _She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. _"Natsu sure is handsome isn't he?"_

Then it hit me, I finally understood! Lisanna wasn't the who kicked me out, Natsu did and didn't even have the guts to do it himself. That I couldn't accept, I could not have someone like him be a father figure, no.

The rest of that day was hazy, I remember leaving Lisanna at the spot and returning back to the guild. I barged into the masters office in tears and found myself yelling at the extremely short, elderly man with the thick white mustache.

I remember slamming the door shut, tears streaming down my face. _"I'm pregnant!"_ I yelled.

The old man stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth hung open. _"The father?"_ He pointed at himself, the horrified look on his face was priceless, now that I think about it, it made me forget what Lisanna told me for a moment.

"_Forgive my loud outburst_." I bowed. When I looked up I was greeted with a kind smile.

"_It's alright." _He waved. _"So, who's the lucky one?" _He asked.

I wanted to tell him, I truly did, but then my mind trailed back to Lisanna and everything went blank. If I told him, what would he do? I was scared, unprepared and I wasn't ready to face Natsu. _"Were you aware that I was kicked out of team Natsu?"_ I asked changing the subject.

Makarov looked at me surprised, but then sighed. _"Natsu, may have suggested that a few days ago, but I advised against it."_ He admitted. _"I will have a talk with the fool right now." _

I remember him saying that, jumping off his desk, but I stopped him. _"Please understand, I need to become stronger."_ I paused. _"If it is alright with you, I'd like to leave Fairy tail." _I said looking down ashamed.

Left the master in shock that day, I felt horrible but I did what I had to do. I didn't say goodbye to anyone and left my beloved guild in shame.

My celestial spirit magic is now on a whole new level, during the five years I was away, I also trained under a martial arts master who lived in the mountains.

Staring at the little one sleeping peacefully next to me, I came to the decision that I shouldn't be staling. I got up from the bed and began packing our suitcases and sealed them together with a rope. When I was done, I headed towards the bathroom and got dressed in a long black skirt, a white blouse and combat boots. Staring in the mirror, I combed my long, waist length blonde hair and tied it with my signature blue ribbon in a low ponytail. My bangs covered my left eye, the holy, emerald earring I had in my right ear was visible and stunning.

I opened the drawer and took out my celestial spirit keys and my whip. I attached them to my belt and covered myself with my old beat down, cloak.

I quietly walked towards Emil who was still asleep, I gently wrapped the four year old in his old, blue baby blanket. Carrying the child in my left arm.

With my right hand I grabbed Virgo's key.

"_Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" _I said quietly.

The soft doorbell sound and bright light were thankfully not enough to wake Emil up. When Virgo appeared, she got on her knees.

"Princess, how may I assist?" She asked. She looked around the room but when she spotted our suitcases I think she got the message.

When Virgo took our things to the celestial spirit world, I opened the door and left the hotel room. Walking down the stairs all sorts of thoughts went trough my mind.

Truth was, after leaving Fairy Tail, I had no plans of going back there. I know I wont be able to hide Emil forever, they will figure out who his father is just be looking at his hair. Then, what would Natsu think? What if he's married or involved with someone? Not that that would bother me, I mean, it doesn't concern me. Still, I can't bring a child in his life, I mean, five years is a long time, people change, I know I have. Expecting him to still be the same person would be unrealistic.

How can I trust him with our child when he hurt me so bad? Isn't that the real reason why I didn't want to return?

I ignored my last few thoughts after passing the counter and throwing my last stack of Jewels on it. Just cause they are the only hotel in this god forsaken town, they think they can charge a fortune.

Outside, having finally left that hellhole, I grabbed a tighter hold of Emil after rubbing my earring lightly with my thumb and index fingers.

Feeling a light gust of wind and chanting the following sentence. I felt the air around me supporting my weight and lifting me up in the sky

"_Wings of wind"_

(Magnolia…

2 Days later…)

Knocking at the door of my old landlady, I didn't really expect her to have kept my old apartment free for my return, but I was relived tough. Since I had been saved the trouble of having to search for a new place to stay, Emil and I unpacked our suitcases and settled down in his new and my old home.

But now, I am currently standing in an alleyway adjusting Emil's cloak and getting us ready for Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail.

I was nervous. I hadn't planned on going to Fairy Tail so soon, I wanted to wait at least a week before going there, but Emil's begging to see the building last night drove me insane.

On my knees, I gave the boy a serous look. "Emil, when we're inside you can't say a word unless I give you a sign, alright?" I asked.

The boy gave me a nod and jumped up and down from excitement.

Seriously, how can I act strict when he's giving me such an adorable sight. "Also, you can't take off that cloak." I said, standing up and grabbing his small hand.

Because if you do, then everyone will know you're his son.

"Kay!" He cheered.

Relived he didn't ask for a reason, holding his hand, the boy and I walked trough the guild doors.

Once inside, I got this nostalgic feeling. The guild hasn't changed one bit since I left, people are still as wild as when I first came here. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, till I felt that light squeeze in my hand. Startled, I looked down at Emil who was looking up at me.

Uh oh, water works.

To be expected, these guys are just too rough for him. He must have been startled to see their usual, all out brawl just now.

I picked him up and began walking towards the masters office. Once I reached the stairs I received stares from familiar and unfamiliar faces who had just noticed my presence.

When I finally got upstairs, I softly knocked on the masters door.

"Come in." I heard him yell.

Nervous, I opened the door and walked inside. My mouth hung open when I saw Makarov hadn't changed one bit since I left, even his clothes were still the same. Trying my best to find a change in his looks, I almost missed his question.

"And who might you be?" He asked, raising both his bushy eyebrows.

Without any objection, I put Emil down and removed my cloak. "I see you have gained a few new wrinkles, master." I smiled and bowed my head in respect. "I have returned from my training."

There was a long pause.

"Lucy?" Its was more of a statement then a question, but the smile on his face was enough to wash all my nerves away. "Welcome home."

Sitting on a chair and Emil on my lap, Makarov had all his sights fixed on the youngest one inside the room.

"Hello young man, my name is Makarov Dreyar." He introduced himself. "Will you tell me your name if I give you a piece of candy?" He asked while searching trough his desk.

The boy looked up to face me, I only gave him a smile saying that it was alright to speak. He gave me an adorable laugh as response.

"It's a deal, mister Dreyar!" He said, the excitement in his voice was just too cute for words.

When Makarov looked up, he looked a little happy. "How polite, that deserves two pieces of candy!" His excitement rivaled that of my sons.

"But I just had lunch, mister Dreyar! That would be unhealthy!" Yelled Emil in a polite way.

"Ohh, very responsible I see." The old man beamed, before looking up. "THREE PIECES-"

"OKAY, enough." I yelled. "Master, I am very pleased that you took a liking to my son." I said laughing. "Go on, introduce yourself." I gently whispered in Emil's ear.

"My passport says my name is Emil .I. Heartfilia, when mommy and papa get married my last name is going to change, but I don't know to what yet. The 'I' in my middle name stands for Igneel." He explained. "Mommy says that's the name of my papa's papa."

See, this is why I didn't want him to talk without my permission. When he's scared, he doesn't make a sound. When he's happy, he's normal. When he's nervous, he talks too much.

Right now, he's nervous.

Makarov dropped the piece of candy he had ready for Emil. "O-oh, I see." He said, his mouth slightly hung open as he got a new piece of candy from his drawer. "Can you take off your cloak, Emil?" He asked.

Again, Emil looked up to ask for approval. I paused for only a second before nodding my head. "It's alright." He probably already figured everything out when you started babbling about your middle name, but that's alright, I planned on telling master first anyway.

When Emil took off his hood Makarov sighed. I could tell he was frustrated. I knew I'd have to explain myself and I didn't want Emil around to listen to all of that.

"Hey Emil, why not read a book over there, while master and I talk about grown up stuff?" I asked while pointing at a couch in the corner taking out a book that I had packed with me for precaution.

Without objection, he accepted the book and jumped off my lap, walking towards the couch I had pointed at.

"He listens, you raised him well."

I smiled at masters compliment. "Thank you." I said with my head down.

Makarov Gently patted my head before asking the following. "Does he know?"

I shook my head, my mouth too dry to speak. Praying for something to come out, I opened my mouth. "P-please, don't tell him." I stuttered.

"I wont, but-"

I looked up, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"He will find out sooner or later." He finally said.

I hung my head in defeat. "Yes, I was aware of that." I said.

"Well lets not talk about that now." He waved the subject away with his hand and pulled out a stamp out of nowhere. "All I want to know right now is where you want to have your stamp!" He flashed me a grin.

I grinned back, happy he decided to stop talking about it. I rolled up my sleeve. "Top of my left arm, below my shoulder please!" I said excited.

Master nodded and in just a matter of seconds, I had a brand new black Fairy Tail mark.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail." He said smiling at me. "Now, how about telling the old man about these five years you have been away."

I waited for the master to find a more comfortable sitting position before I did my story. I told him about my teachers, Alyssa, an old lady who had a house in a small village located in the desert. How she helped me trough my pregnancy and the birth of Emil, how she taught me how to control the powers of the spirits instead of having the spirit itself do all the fighting. My second teacher was Romero, a martial arts master, who taught me to live from my surroundings, what situations would be like if I couldn't use my magic.

Finishing my story, Makarov's facial expression softened. "Five years, it has been a long time." He said. "Once everyone noticed your disappearance, they started a search for you, but since you had been gone for so long not even Cana's magic could locate you."

Feeling guilty and not sure how to respond, I just forced a smile.

"Well." He grabbed my hand. "I'll announce your return after I finish up." He said smiling. "Its good to have you back Lucy."

I stood up from my seat and called out to the reading four year old. "Emil, I'm going downstairs to moment, do you want to come with me?" I asked.

I smiled a little when I saw the boy pout and shaking his head, his eyes never leaving the large book in his small hands.

Makarov looked at me and whispered. "You sure he's Natsu's kid?" He asked.

Smiling I nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid the fight downstairs gave him a little scare when we came in." I let out a soft laugh. Opening the door I finally said. "He's used to peace and silence."

Slowly closing the door behind me, I could hear the master mutter. "Well that new!"

Walking down the stairs, I sat at the bar and looked around the guild to see if I could spot familiar faces, and I did see many. Upstairs at the request board, I could see Nab standing with Wakaba looking over the railing. I saw an older Romeo talking to his father, Macao, while they kept glancing at the bar. Ah, over there in the corner are Alzack and Bisca!

They're all staring at something, but what? I looked around and saw more and more people looking my way. Oh, they're staring at me.

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink?"

I turned around, and saw Mirajane standing there with her usual kind smile on her face. Her long white hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and her usual frontward ponytail was now longer.

"Oh, no thank you Mira." I said quickly.

For a moment, she stared at me, but then she nodded.

What's up with her?

As if she read my mind, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lucy?" She asked. Her facial expression still very much confused, as If she was trying to figure something out.

"Ah, you didn't recognize me." I said out loud. "Away for five years, I thought it was strange no one approached me when I came downstairs." I said laughing.

Her eyes growing wider by the second, Mirajane dropped the notepad she was holding and her eyes started forming tears. "Y-you're back." She stuttered. "W-eh, where have you been?" She asked grabbing my hand, water works slowly dripping down her face.

As people started gathering around us, I saw a lot more familiar faces then I did before. Nab, Wakaba, Romeo, Macao, Bisca and Alzack, now also Warren, Max, Niggy, Krov, Joey and Droy.

"I was on a job." I lied. She'd probably freak out if I told her I had actually left.

"A-a Job?" She repeated. "You would never go on a job all by your self, Lucy!" She yelled trough the guild.

People stared in shock, my name was repeated by other guild members multiple times and some were in tears as well.

"Let alone for five years!" She sobbed.

I glared at the counter. "Well I was told to go solo, if you want to blame someone, go ahead and blame my old team."

Suddenly the whole guild was quiet, even Mirajane's crying stopped. "S-solo?" She asked. "But, who-"

"It has been five years, the past is in the past." I said interrupting her. I went trough the breast pocket of my blouse, took out my handkerchief and gave it to her.

While she dried her tears, I was bombarded by questions from the others. When they realized that I wasn't going to answer, everyone finally calmed down.

I smiled at everyone. "Come on, you don't want to know what I did for the past five years, it was a boring job anyway." I laughed. "Besides, not everyone is here so I'd have to repeat the story multiple times. I don't want to do that."

Everyone still looked depressed, they all looked at the ground not facing up.

"How about telling me what everyone has been up to?" I asked. "I bet I missed out on a lot!"

Asking that question seemed to have brought everyone in a better mood.

"Well, we've got a man here who just got engaged!" Cheered Macao while patting Alzack's shoulder.

"What?!" I yelled trough the guild as everyone started laughing. "With who?" I asked.

"With my best bud course." He said winking, his face bright pink from embarrassment.

I slowly turned to Bisca, I looked at her hands and saw a silver ring on her left hand. I couldn't help it, I just let it all out. "Congratulations!" I screamed.

Everyone cheering and drinking, I was told by Macao that Cana moved in with him and Romeo, oh and surprise, surprise, she's pregnant! Droy told me that to both him and Jet, Gajeel has officially become a love rival to them after they caught him and Levy exchanging love letters two weeks ago.

My brain couldn't memorize everything everyone was saying, it was obvious that I missed a lot, but I'd lie if I said that I wasn't glad that I came back, especially now since I received such a warm welcome.

When Wakaba finished telling me about how his wife opening a new bakery in Magnolia, Mirajane got into the talking too. "Oh last year Elfman-

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FLAMEBRAIN!"

Everyone turned around, the guild doors were wide open revealing a large group of people, and I recognized all of them. Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Lockser and finally Natsu Dragneel.

"MY FAULT?!" Yelled the fire dragon slayer. "How was this MY fault?!" He yelled again. "YOU were the one who HAD to trip over your pants and fall in the river!"

My eyes were locked on Natsu, his hair was a bit longer, his body was more muscular compared to five years ago, tanner too. Funny, his wardrobe stayed the same.

"But YOU, burned the cart with the magic book inside the master asked US ALL to PROTECT!" Yelled the Ice make Wizard.

Ah, the master send them. I thought it was strange. Them going on a job with such a large group and two S-class wizards too.

My attention shifted towards Gray, who hasn't lost his ability to strip. He was now standing in his boxers, but I believe that the black jeans under the table where Juvia is running towards to belong to him, tough if Juvia gets them first and if still is the same love sick Juvia from five years ago, then I doubt he's getting them back.

"Gray, Natsu, please stop." Pleaded a now taller Wendy. Her hair was in two ponytails and she wore a long, lilac dress shirt with white jeans. Staring at the teenager, I couldn't help but feel a bit proud. I mean, she's all so grown up now. Looking down, I noticed something that wasn't right.

Where the hell are here boobs?

Before Erza stepped in, Romeo did something scary.

"Hey welcome back." Yelled Romeo trough the guild.

The wizards standing at the door stopped arguing when they noticed that their side of the guild was practically empty, since everyone was either sitting or standing at the bar with me.

Right on cue, they slowly started walking towards us, and almost all of them were staring at me strangely.

Almost all of them, accept for one. Lisanna.

When they finally got close enough Natsu was the first to speak up. "Hey, what's up?" He asked a bit uncomfortable, there was a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, at all, welcome back everyone." Said Mirajane. "Sounds like the job ended in a disaster again." I heard her mumble.

Again?

Bet all three dragon slayers heard her too, cause Gajeel confirmed her remark. "Damn straight." His eyes shifted towards me. His eyes winded slightly when he saw my belt.

Ah my keys! The first to recognize me! I had to stop myself from standing up and hugging the man. Sure Gajeel and I had our differences, but he did pay attention to me when Lisanna got here. This is so heartwarming!

He opened his mouth to say something, probably the same question everyone has been asking me today, 'Lucy, is that you?'. "Bunny-"

"Are you a new member?" Interrupted the take over wizard standing next to Natsu. "My name is Lisanna, welcome to the guild." She said excited.

The guild members who were first excited and drinking with me all flinched.

Wow, character change from out of no where, sure that was a bit insulting but relax guys I'm not going to bite her or something.

Mirajane slammed her hands on the bar. "No, Lisanna this is-"

My eyes narrowed a little. "Uh, thanks." I said interrupting the older female. "But I'm not a new member." I said smiling. I threw my legs over each other and leaned against the bar. "But I'll give a prize to the first one who figures out my name."

"Huh?" I heard Gray say.

Levy gave me a blank stare and Erza seemed to be thinking very hard at the moment.

Oh come on, I know I've changed a lot but still, this hurts a little.

Natsu made strange sniffing sounds. "What the, I recognize this smell!" He yelled.

Ignoring the fire dragon slayer, I glanced to the male crowd next to me who were snickering.

Wendy who gave me an apologetic look, nodded. "I agree with Natsu, tough its really faint, I do smell something familiar." She explained. "I'm sorry, I feel horrible."

"That's really mean" Said Mirajane who was looking at me, still, she had a small smile on her face. She was enjoying this.

"She's right, we had a hard time figuring out who you were too, you know." Said Macao laughing.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at my head. "At least you all figured it out, shame on you for forgetting my pretty face." I said playfully hitting Max on his back. "But Gajeel can't play the game because he already knows." I said smirking.

The iron dragon slayer gave me a smirk back. While the other members jumped him, Juvia started to approach me. Standing in front of me, the whole guild suddenly got very quiet.

Don't panic me, you didn't stare at Gray, I'm sure.

She bowed down and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Oh crap, she's going to choke me isn't she? Chuckling at my own joke, I gently patted the water wizards back after I heard her mumble the word 'love rival'.

I smiled and raised my arm making a peace sign. "Winner!" I yelled.

With a Juvia who wouldn't let go of me, everyone started cheering with an exception to everyone who lost the game.

"Love rival?" Asked Wendy. I watched her whispering with Levy.

Those two are smart girls, and Juvia just gave a really big hint. I just hope they wont shout it out.

Gajeel threw himself on the bar chair next to me and started ruffling my hair. "You and I are going on a tour around Fiore just to celebrate your return, what do ya think?" He asked laughing.

Smiling I gave him a thumbs up. "Gotta ask permission form my man first."

"WHAT?!" A loud squealing sound behind me caught my attention.

Startled, I turned around to ask Mirajane what was wrong, but the sparkles in her eyes made me forget my question.

Juvia had latten go of me with speed I couldn't even describe. "You're no longer after Juvia's dearest Gray?" Asked Juvia who had the same sparkles in her eyes as Mirajane had.

What is happening?

"AH!" Yelled Gildarts. "I know who you are!" He pushed Juvia on the side and came closer to me. "Wow, you sure have matured huh?" He said pinching my cheek. "Damn, guess I'm too late to ask you to dinner." He teased.

Wow, one asked me on tour and this one to dinner. I sure was missed.

"Come one, at least give us a hint!" Yelled Gray out frustration.

Laughing I winked. "I might if you put on some clothes!" I yelled back.

Smiling I figured I should put an end to the little stalling game, they're gonna hear masters announcement soon anyway.

This day went better then expected. I was so scared, now I don't remember why. I'm so glad I came back here. Tomorrow I should go on a job, an easy one. Then I'll take Emil to Wakaba's wife's new bakery. I'm kinda excited about this.

"THIS PISSES ME OFF!"

A bit startled, I looked at the source, Natsu. He seemed to be very frustrated.

I had a mood swing, feeling happy and giddy, and now I can't help but feel so annoyed, irritated just looking at the man. I just feel so angry right now.

Ignoring Mirajane's questions about the misunderstanding from a moment ago. I glared at the fire eater and let out a chuckle. "I wasn't that important to you five years ago, so you can sit this game out if you want, Natsu." I said, challenging him.

"H-hey, isn't that going a bit far?" Asked Gajeel almost sounding concerned.

"Yeah, you don't really mean that." Said Romeo. "Do you?" he asked.

People gave me strange looks, Natsu being one of them.

I watched Lisanna tugging on his vest like a child. "Come on Natsu, lets go, I'm starved." She whined.

Dinner plans? That's something couples do, right?

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Well, I should have known. Its not like the idiot would stay single forever. He's pretty handsome, he could get a girl if he wanted.

Everyone watched as the two walked towards the doors. Lisanna tried talking to the distracted dragon slayer but he kept nagging about my scent. We all watched how Lisanna snapped and started arguing with the man.

I suddenly felt Gajeel tapping my shoulder. "Hey bunny girl, incoming." He said.

Being completely distracted by Natsu, I almost failed to notice two crying bluenettes.

"Aw." I said standing up from my chair. I pulled Levy and Wendy in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Cried Wendy.

I gently stroked the young girls hair. "You've gotten so tall, Wendy." I complimented her.

Levy tightened her grip around my waist, my eyes never leaving the two people standing by the door. "You're back, Lucy." She said.

Natsu's head turned towards me in just a millisecond after my name was mentioned, his eyes turned into slits.

I buried my face in Levy's shoulder. My eyes watering, no one wants to see that.

"Lucy?" I heard Erza ask.

I could hear heavy footsteps from the entrance followed by light ones headed to my direction.

Why? I don't understand. Everyone figured it out, so why? Why is it that the three most important people couldn't find it out by themselves?

Right after I had latten go of the two girls, the three wizards stood behind me. One hand on my shoulder, I had the urge to just snap and throw the first punch but seeing how I am one of the few grownups here, I just glared at the floor.

"Sorry, we were the ones who should have recognized you right away." She said.

And damn straight they should've. I couldn't help but gritting my teeth, this is just so aggravating.

"We have no excuse, please punch us."

I almost zoned out. Erza hasn't changed a bit, just getting permission to hurt her doesn't change anything.

"Eh." I heard Gray's voice say behind me. "D-don't listen to Erza, Lucy." He said. "We missed you a lot, you know."

I grabbed Erza's hand which still rested on my shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

The guild had a nervous atmosphere, It was like someone used a freeze spell on everyone. Once I said the two little words the whole guild flipped upside down, everyone started cheering.

Natsu who was now standing in front of me had a pained expression on his face. His hand slowly making way to my face. I felt all kinds of different thoughts rising in my head.

"Weirdo, where did you-"

How dare he look at me like that. What right does he have to do that?

When his fingers made contact with my skin, I felt a warning sign scream trough out my body. My heart raced inside my chest like a wild animal who found its prey. All my bottled up anger leached out all at once and left my mind completely blank.

I slapped his hand away, my eyes showing him every bit of emotion I felt in that short moment. Every single person in this room held their breath once I said the following words, and they weren't the only one. The man I had directed my words to gave me the most crazy look known to man, he looked like he wanted to cry, shout, do whatever just so I'd take my words back, but I wouldn't budge.

"Mommy, I'm finished."

As if the world had gone mute, everyone turned to the stairs. All surprised by the voice from the young child who thankfully had listened to me and kept on his cloak. In his tiny hands were the book he had just finished reading moments ago and my neatly, folded cloak.

Smiling, I walked up the stairs and got I my knees. As I put away the book, I put on the cloak and picked up the four year old.

Walking down the stairs, I was followed by a noise sounding like a door opening and closing. Turning around, I saw the master standing on the stairs railing looking down at us.

"I heard from the client, that the book was burned to ashes." He said while rubbing his temple. The group of wizards who had just returned flinched, Gildarts sighed very loudly, Juvia tried hiding behind Gay who was trying to find refuge under a table, Erza hung her head low, Gajeel lost his cool and started sweating like crazy, Levy tried hiding behind her book.

"Team Natsu, team Lucky!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, a vein popped on his forehead that was larger then his fists. When Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna stood together, his eyes turned red. "You had one job! I even send Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy, I even send Gildarts to look after things, but you all still didn't work together!" He yelled in a very irritated tone

Team Lucky? I started at the four wizards who were all staring at the ground.

"If you all don't cast that little feud of your aside soon I'll take care of it personally!" He yelled.

Emil hid his face in my shoulder. I could hear him whispering that he was scared so I gently stroked his back while I headed towards the exit.

"Oh and also, our beloved Lucy has finally returned!" I heard him cheer.

Uninterested in his speech and not wanting to keep Emil waiting any longer, I passed trough the guild doors and left.

Why should I listen to this speech? I know I'm back, I already had the heartwarming welcome back, I don't need to starve my son.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked smiling.

"Fish!" He yelled excited, the wind blew his hood down revealing the pink hair I had been trying so hard to hide today.

Tired but relieved, I crossed the street with the child in my arms.

"Wah! Natsu shrunk!" Screamed a high pitched voice.

Startled, I almost dropped Emil. I turned around and saw the last person I thought I'd see today.

No way, no way, no way! This can't be happening! This is way too soon!

"Happy?!"

**So, what did you think? If you didn't like it then I'll just put the old chapter back, I just thought this would be better.**

**If you guys did like it then hey, I'm not complaining! I'm gonna wait a day or two, read your opinion and then either start rewriting chapter 2 or finish chapter 10 depending on if you liked it or not.**

**So, I wonder if you noticed but this chapter was longer then the original one xD, probably because of the insanely long intro.**

**Oh and eh, I'm back everyone! ;) healthy, alive, kicking, and oh maybe next time engaged. **

**MOS-Behind the scenes:**

**At the guild:**

**Gray: Hey stupid did you know that you can't breath when your tongue is out?**

**Natsu: Seriously?**

**Lucy: Put your tongue back in, idiot.**


	2. Chapter 2 R

**Chapter 2: Loneliness is a horrible thing. (rewritten)**

_Five years ago_

"Lisanna has returned to the guild!" Cheered the master, happy tears rolling down his face.

Everyone in the guild was yelling, laughing, cheering and whistling, some were crying and some still weren't over the shock. I know I'm still surprised, and I didn't even know the girl.

Still, I secretly kept a smile on my face, everyone was so happy it made me feel warm inside. It would feel wrong not to smile.

Sitting at the bar, I heard a soft sniffling sound. I looked up and saw Mirajane in tears. I quickly grabbed a handkerchief from my bag and handed it to her.

The poor woman, finally being reunited with her younger sibling made her very emotional.

"Thanks." She smiled at me while drying her tears.

Smiling back, I gave her a nod. "You're welcome Mira." I said.

I saw Elfman walking towards us, probably to speak to Mirajane about their younger sister. I didn't want to impose, the subject didn't have anything to do with me.

I turned my head and spotted Erza sitting by herself in a corner. I watched her for a minute seeing that she didn't take a single bite from her cake, she stared at it, but she didn't eat it.

It was strange. I have known the girl for a long time and I know that her love for cake is invincible against any magic in the world.

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the redhead to see what was wrong. I took the stool next to her and sat down.

"Erza?" I asked.

When she didn't respond I waved my hand in front of her face to see if I could get her attention. "Erza Scarlet you in there?" I asked, I forgot to conceal the concern in my voice.

Startled, she jumped up. When she saw my face she relaxed a little.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at her cake and sighed, she then turned back to me and gave me an uncomfortable stare.

"H-hey Lucy?" Her voice sounded very, I don't now unsure? The worried look in her eyes scared me a little. "Can I ask you something?"

I grabbed her arm. "Of course!" I said a bit louder then I wanted.

Its rare for Erza to ask me for something, especially my help. I felt a bit proud though.

"Have I gained weight?" She asked in all seriousness. Her eyes started spinning and her hands were shaking. "I-I know I have been slacking off in my training a-and I have been using all these parties as an excuse to let myself go all out on cake!" She yelled.

Laughing I threw my arms around her neck. "Nah, you're still as thin as a pencil." I complemented her.

Erza is a natural beauty, she doesn't need make up or nice clothes to make herself look pretty, I really envy her.

Erza took my compliment and finally began eating her cake.

Looking around the guild, I saw Natsu and Gray arm wrestling, just by seeing those angry glints in their eyes, I'm positive this competition will end in a fight, but with the youngest Strauss sibling as their referee I think they'll be okay. I saw Levy talking to Gajeel who pretended not to listen, but the light pink tint on his cheeks gave him away. Wendy and Carla were staring at Happy who was trying to impress Carla with the fish he caught this morning. Cana was drinking out of a barrel again and a few drunken guild members were down on the floor. Wakaba made a funny comment saying they looked like as if his wife waltzed over them.

Well, I could go on but then I'd be here till morning. Speaking of mornings. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1 AM already.

I really wanted to talk to Lisanna today, you know, so I could get to know her? But I guess that'll have to do some other time.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the boys who were now having a drinking contest with Cana since they weren't sure who won their am wrestling match.

I gently tapped the white haired girl's shoulder. She then turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Lisanna." I greeted her. "I'm afraid I have to leave now, but it was very nice meeting you." I said.

The girl shook my hand, her smile never leaving her face. "It was nice meeting you too Lucy!" She said excited. "Too bad we didn't get a chance to chat, you know I can't get over the fact how different you are from Lucy Ashley!" She laughed.

Smiling I nodded. "Maybe we can get to know each other over tea?" I asked hoping. Lisanna is a very cute girl, she and her sister defiantly share each others looks. I keep on rattling on in my head about how pretty every one looks today, I must sound like some green monster right now.

"I'd really like that Lucy." She finally said. Turning around and about to leave, I suddenly felt someone grabbing my arm.

I turned my head to the side and saw Erza who pointed towards our teammates. "Aren't they drinking a bit too much?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed when Natsu stood up from his chair.

Natsu had a rosy tint on his face. He started to hiccup and let out an ear deafening laugh. "HEY! POPSICLE!" He yelled. "I bet I can out drink you!" He slurred.

The ice make wizard shook his head when he saw his challenger wobbling. "Go home Natsu, you're drunk." He said before drinking another glass.

Cana laughed and asked Mirajane for another round.

Staring at the two boys, I couldn't really see a problem. "Natsu's a bit flustered, but Gray seems fine." I told the female wizard. Looking at the duo again, I saw Natsu looking a bit green. My suspicions were confirmed when he threw up. I sighed. "Never mind." I muttered.

Erza and I approached the pinkette together. "Since it's a party I'll scold him about this tomorrow." She said.

"Stop drinking, Natsu!" Yelled Gray annoyed.

Erza started to emit a dark aura when Natsu punched the ice make wizard in his face.

Laughing he yelled. "Loosen up Gray, this is a party!" He grinned.

Erza left my side, and walked towards the two with an annoyed face. She yanked the ears of both boys hard. While they yelled in pain, I stood at the sidelines, waving at them.

"You two quit acting like children!" She yelled loudly.

Erza harshly pushed the drunk dragon slayer on me. I wasn't sure who she was glaring at but the deadly look in her eyes send shivers down my spine. "Lucy! Take Natsu home, he's had enough!" She said mad.

Without objection, I nodded and tried my best not to drop my partner in front of the fearsome woman who was now scolding Gray who had stripped himself of his clothes again.

Stepping outside the guild hall, I squinted my eyes to see if I could pin point which way Natsu's house was.

Ah damn it, I can't remember which way it was!

Annoyed with myself, I tried to get a better grip on the dragon slayer and ignored the strong stench of alcohol that reeked from his mouth.

Tired, I decided to try asking him. "Natsu?"

He let out a loud groan. "Yea?" He asked. He turned his head, his hair tickling my neck.

"Where is your house?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"Noooo!" He moaned. "We can't go there Lushy!" He hiccupped.

Smacking my head, I muttered an 'oh yeah' before letting out a deep sigh. I forgot that Natsu and Gray had a huge fight at his house last week and Juvia saw that as BL 'boys love' and flooded everything. Natsu has been staying at Gajeel's since yesterday because I refused to let him sleep in my apartment.

There is no way I'm letting Natsu inside my apartment! I've had enough trouble with my landlady and neighbors! Rumors in the street say he and I are hitting it off every night! Those aren't the kind of rumors that should be spread about a young woman, especially about a young woman who isn't married. I really need to talk to Natsu about this. He could destroy my chances of meeting someone!

I groaned. If Natsu hadn't drank so much, he wouldn't have punched Gray like that! Okay, he probably would have but still, if he hadn't then I wouldn't have had to carry him home!

"Lu-igi!"

Natsu began poking me in my ribs. Tired and not liking the extra attention I was getting from him, without mercy, I yanked his ear and started yelling. "WHAT?!"

Smiling, he tightened his grip around my neck and placed his lips on my ear. "You smell so nice, Lucy." He whispered.

Rolling my eyes, I dropped him on the ground. He didn't get up, he only turned his head and pouted. I got on my knees leveling him and flashed him a grin

"If you're able to give out compliments then you're able to find a place to stay on your own." I said glaring.

Seriously, he's always does this when he's drunk. He picks fights and then showers someone with complements and the moment you acknowledge them, he throws you off guard with a nasty insult.

Scanning around the area, I sighed. I guess I have no choice but to take him to my place.

My eyes trailed down the street when I noticed a large sign saying 'Inn'. What? How did I miss that? I live around here, how could I not know about an Inn in this town? My god, I must be blind.

I cursed when I almost dropped Natsu again. "Come on, lets get you to bed." I mumbled.

"HELL YEAH!" He yelled in my ear.

I flinched at his loud cheer and accidentally dropped the dragon slayer. "SORRY!" I yelled.

"LUIGI!" He yelled. "Quit dropping me! I am very sensitive right now!" He complained.

Smiling, I grabbed his arm and led him towards the inn. "Yeah, yeah, sorry pinky." I teased.

He pouted again. "Weirdo." He mumbled.

I smiled, Natsu can be cute when he doesn't act on his destructive ways.

Entering the inn, I was greeted by an old lady at the counter. When she saw Natsu and I, she flashed us a mischievous grin.

"Excuse me." I called her politely. "Can I have a room for my friend here?" I asked. Motioning my head towards the drooling moron on my shoulder.

"A room for two?" She asked.

Before I could respond she had already beaten me to it.

"That will be 2000 jewels a night." She said taking out a key and handing it to me. "You two can pay me in the morning."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and took the key from her. "Thanks." I muttered. Carrying Natsu up the stairs, who was now purring in my ear. The old lady at the counter called out to me.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Don't be too wild, we have other guests staying here!" She yelled.

What a pain.

Ignoring the pervert, I took my friend to the second floor. I looked at his key number and searched for a door with the same number, which didn't take me long since the inn's pretty small.

I opened the door and dropped Natsu on his bed.

I scanned the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, the place seemed fine. There was a small dresser near the bed and a door I assume is connected to the bathroom.

Waving at the resting figure, I turned around. "Bye Natsu, I'll see you later." I said.

Without warning, I felt something hard smacking against the back of my head. I felt the warm air on my skin burning my flesh and before I could utter the sentence 'what is happening?' I could hear a husky voice saying the following.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Waking up with a horrible migraine, I turned around to be greeted by a loudly snoring Natsu. Slightly irritated, I tried sitting up so I could give the male wizard a piece of my mind!<p>

With my body aching almost everywhere, I finally sat up. The thin covers fell over exposing my bare chest. Shocked, I looked around the room finding not only my clothes scattered everywhere but the clothes of my best friend too. I then turned to the sleeping figure next to me, my emotions running wild.

Panicking, I slowly got up and started collecting my clothes. I went inside the bathroom and started getting dressed. Trembling, I stared at the bite marks on my body, the deepest and most painful one was the one on my shoulder blade.

This is horrible! How drunk was this idiot that he would do this to me? Finally fully dressed, I left the room as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs and passed the counter where the old lady was sleeping. My apartment thankfully not far from here.

When I finally arrived at my desired destination, I slammed the door shut behind me and barricaded the windows. I entered the bathroom, ran a bath, I reached for the first aid kid and stripped out of my clothes.

In only my underwear, I started to feel a lot like Gray while I kept repeating an unusual mantra.

"Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing-" I flinched when I saw the bite mark on my shoulder blade in the mirror. That one is gonna stick with me for the rest of my life isn't it? I'm gonna kill Natsu!

"Okay, don't panic." Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself! I suddenly began laughing. Then I froze. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Okay, I better stay away from the guild for at least three days I think. Gajeel will smell Natsu on me if I'm not careful.

Three days, I could work on my novel in the mean time, I guess, and forget al this ever happened! Natsu was just really drunk and I was asleep the whole time, nothing happened! He was probably just hungry! Yeah, that's it…

* * *

><p><em>Five days later…<em>

After all nighters and skipping on meals, I slowly became okay with the-thing-that-happened-with-the-dragon-slayer-which-shall-not-be-mentioned. Long name right? I just made it up.

After repeatedly chanting those ridiculous two words 'nothing happened' I slowly began to feel calmer about the whole ordeal and began to actually believe it. I mean, Natsu would never do that to me, sure the bite marks terrified me, but that doesn't mean he did 'this and that' to me while I was asleep!

"Its finished."

Jumping up and down, I collected all the papers on my desk and wrapped them together. Levi will be thrilled!

I opened my dresser and pulled out a long sleaved vest and some jeans. No one needs to freak out over my arms.

Though I was happy that I wasn't disturbed by anyone the past few days, it did bother me that no one visited. I don't know if I could have handled Natsu coming in trough the window but I would have liked Happy, Erza, Gray or anyone else coming over. It wasn't unusual for guild members to hang out in my apartment.

I got dressed and left my apartment. I can't wait to see the look on Levy's face when I hand her the book.

Yawing, I walked trough the guild doors. Suddenly I felt a lot less excited then I was before, probably from the lack of sleep.

Looking around I noticed that the guild was practically empty with an exception of a few people. It was a bit strange, but I didn't feel like questioning it.

I felt a bit relieved when I saw Mirajane behind the counter.

Walking towards the bar, I greeted her. "Hi Mira, have you seen Levy today?" I asked.

"Morning Lucy!" She said excited as usual. "Levy?" She asked.

I just nodded my head. "Yeah."

"She left on a job two days ago." She explained.

Oh, I guess I came in too late. "Any idea when she'll be back?" I asked.

"Hm, no idea, Natsu and Lisanna picked a tough one."

Confused, I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Natsu and Lisanna chose the job, it was at a beach so almost everyone went." She explained. The smile on her face turned into a cute pout. "It looked like fun, I wanted to join them too."

Oh that explains why there aren't any people here!

"Why aren't you with them?" Asked Mirajane.

"Oh well I-" I stopped. "I didn't know."

The ex s-class wizard raised an eyebrow. "You're saying no one told you?"

I gave her a nervous laugh and I tightened my grip around the book. "Probably just forgot."

She smiled at me. "Yeah you probably just forgot! There is no way they didn't tell you!"

I smiled back at her and gave her a nod. "Yeah." I finally said. Ignoring the stinging in my chest.

So they forgot to tell me, that happens I guess.

Turning around and exiting the guild, I accidentally bumped into the last person I expected to see today. Opening my mouth to apologize, my voice failed me when I noticed the male wizard sniffing me.

"Gajeel? I asked uncomfortable.

The iron dragon slayer just smirked and ruffled my hair, causing it to fall out of its bun.

"Yup, its faint but still there." He said.

I gulped, praying he's not implying what I think he is. "What do you mean?"

The stronger wizard placed his lips on my ear. "You slept with Natsu."

This time it was my turn to laugh. I pushed his face back and whipped the small tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes away. "Natsu sleeps in my bed all the time, no news there." I said smiling.

My chest tightened with every breath I took. I couldn't keep up with the emotions running wild and I couldn't remember the mantra I rehearsed the last few days.

Two silly words that I really needed to hear right now.

My laughter died down and I could feel the smile on my lips slowly disappearing.

"H-hey." I heard him say.

Trembling, I looked up to face Gajeel, flashing him all the anger, sadness and desperation I felt at that exact moment. I couldn't even begin to imagine what my face looked like, but the shocked expression he gave me was something from out of this world. I took comfort in his hands that were placed on my shoulders.

When his grip tightened, I could see how furious he was. "I'm gonna kill him." I could hear him mutter.

Trying to progress what he just said, I felt his hands leaving me.

"_I'm gonna kill him"_ His voice rang trough my head.

No.

Desperate, I wildly shook my head and grabbed his arm as fast as I could.

The anger in his face replaced by confusion and worry. While tears were streaming down my face I said the following.

"Don't tell."

I don't want him to know, I don't want to know. Nothing happened.

'_Nothing happened.'_

Damn, I remembered the mantra but its too late.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

You would think that on the day you and your best friend met for the very first time would make the 'best friend' oh I don't know, turn around and say: _"Happy anniversary! Sorry for ignoring you for so long, I'll make it up to you! Lets celebrate!" _Maybe I'm being unreasonable, but I don't freaking care anymore!

He threw a late birthday party for Lisanna instead, while we JUST had her welcome back party! No, I'm not jealous, I'm pissed off, sick to my stomach and hormonal!

Even Lisanna said that it was too much and today was supposed to be a special day between Natsu, Happy and I. Happy forgot but offered me a fish when he remembered.

So now I'm at the guild, sitting in the bathroom sucking on a pregnancy test while everyone is in the main hall partying.

Stupid Natsu.

I spit out the candy ball and quickly covered my mouth before I could scream.

I placed both my hands on my stomach and stared at the mirror. My face was pale and I had bags under my eyes. I began to panic.

I have to tell Natsu.

Looking in the mirror again, I couldn't help but groan about how terrible I looked. My hair was in a messy bun, I had no make up on, I was wearing a woolen sweater and jeans. I felt so pathetic when I found out about the party that I didn't do anything about my appearance.

Shacking my head I opened the bathroom door only to be surprised by the birthday girl herself.

She smiled when she saw me. "Lucy, could we talk for a moment?" She asked.

Not really in the mood and in a hurry I tried my best to decline nicely. "Um, well I guess, but I am kind of in a hurry. I'm-"

"Lucy, please, its very urgent!" She interrupted, she had this pleading look in her eyes, I couldn't say no to her. She motioned me to follow her outside. When we were, she grabbed my hands. "I just wanted to let you know that this was never my intention, I am so very sorry!."

Frowning and not understanding what was going on I asked the following. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?"

She smiled at me. "About Natsu, and the team?" She asked. "Um, Natsu hasn't told you yet? Oh dang, this is awkward." She laughed. "He promised he would tell you yesterday, guess he forgot huh?"

No way, did something happen to team Natsu? I dismissed the idea. There is just no way. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, well, Natsu kicked you out off the team so I could join in your place!" The smile never leaving her face.

Ah, what am I supposed to say to that?

My mind was blank, I couldn't register the words and almost asked her if she could repeat it. "I see." I managed to say.

When the white haired wizard turned around to leave, all kinds of thought were running trough my mind.

I fought the urge to run inside to find Natsu. Is this a dream? I think I'm going to throw up.

"But why?" I finally asked.

She wasn't supposed to hear me though, but apparently she did since she turned around.

"Cause you're weak, Lucy." She said, smiling "But look on the bright side, you can go solo now!" She exclaimed loudly, causing me to flinch. "Work some muscle!"

Angry and shocked I was at a loss for words, my throat was dry and all I wanted to do was run away and cry in a corner.

"Hey Lucy!" Smiling she approached me and patted my shoulder. "Natsu sure is handsome isn't he?"

And that was the last straw.

* * *

><p>Inside my apartment I packed my clothes and the jewels I saved for rent. There were a few moments where I would look down and stare at my hand that was now missing its guild mark.<p>

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I asked myself what my first step was. I guess finding a teacher would be the smartest thing to do, a place to stay and- oh I don't know!

Where am I going to find a wizard specialized in celestial spirit magic? They are pretty rare you know! And where would I find one that would be willing to teach me?

I sighed and got up from the bed. My hand on the doorknob I tried to summon up the last bit of courage I had left having used up most of it facing Makarov.

I closed the door behind me and wandered towards the train station. Staring at the counter, I began second guessing my decision. Alyssa Merry, my mothers teacher. I gulped. I only met her once when I was very young, but god is she a scary woman.

She's terrifying but strong, I don't know if she's still alive but if she is, she might want to teach me. I ignored the shivers and bought my ticket.

Inside the train I was already regretting my decision. With one hand on my stomach tried to distract myself with a book.

Alyssa Merry, she lives in Solar village which is located in a desert. The trip would take eight hours in total, six by train and two on foot.

How long would it take for everyone to find out that I left? Knowing my ex team mates, they would start looking for me the moment when they do, that is of course if they care.

My eyes winded. What in the world am I saying? Of course they care! I'm a friend right? But then again, you wouldn't make friend feel the need to leave, you wouldn't kick a friend out of a group without warning, you wouldn't ignore a friend and you wouldn't get a friend pregnant.

I placed my finger on a tearstain that fell on the page I was reading. I threw my head backwards and took a few deep breathes.

Face reality Lucy. You were Lisanna's replacement, now that she's back you mean nothing to them!

I gently rubbed my eyes, forced the biggest smile I could muster at the moment and hugged my stomach.

"we'll show them."

* * *

><p><em>four months later…<em>

"AGAIN!." Yelled the woman.

Aggravated I glared at my teacher. "I fused twelve times already! Are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed.

Spirit fusion, the hidden ability of a celestial spirit wizard, to become one with the selected spirit. A lot like take over magic.

Breathless, I raised Virgo's key and chanted. _"I enter the gate of the maiden. Virgo!" _

Once the bright light vanished I wore Virgo's shackles around my wrists and her black and white maid's outfit.

'_you called, princess?' _I heard Virgo say.

"You will repeat this exercise till I say you're done!" She yelled. "Listen good, I wont repeat myself!"

"Yeah right, you've told me this over eight times." I chuckled.

The older woman blushed and waved her hand. "humor me." She said.

I turned back to normal with a funny 'poof' sound. I attached Virgo's key back to my belt and sat on the ground listening to Alyssa's explanation again.

"Spirit fusion is one of the hardest abilities a celestial spirit wizard could master, you don't only take over a celestial spirits powers but your minds come together." She sighed. "But that also means that the spirit you fused with will be able to see, hear, smell and feel whatever you can in that form." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you understand how important it is for you to master this?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I do."

She smacked me on the head. "I want you to know, not think!" She yelled annoyed. "Fusing with a celestial spirit drains magic faster then just summoning! If you fuse with one, you have to make sure you aren't tired or sick or the consequences could become ugly."

"And thanks to you being pregnant, we have to be extra careful." She muttered.

I nodded. "I understand, teacher."

She smiled. "Good, now go rest."

I entered the house that I shared with Alyssa. The house wasn't big it was kind of small. It had a kitchen, one table, four chairs and two beds. I sat in one of the chairs and smiled to myself.

Alyssa walked inside and sat on one of the chairs. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

I stared at my stomach which is now showing. "Fish." I smiled.

"Again?" She groaned.

I laughed. "Baby's orders."

**Lucy's apartment:**

**Loke: Hello everyone I brought cake!**

**Emil: Wha! Stranger danger!**

**Loke: Huh?**

**Emil: Plue, I choose you.**

**Lucy & Loke: This ain't pokemon! =.=!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll just say, that it felt weird writing the beginning of this chapter. xD LOL I couldn't stop laughing for some reason. Thanks everyone, for the reviews :P made my day! My random facts… My step brother is transferring to my school, I have only seen him once when we were like 8 so I'm kinda excited about it. He's about my age :D**

**AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS LATE!**

**My cousin was getting married and I come from a Arabic family, so everything is always celebrated big! And the wedding was 3 days and 3 nights, and the only thing we did was dancing and eating and stuff like that. Pure horror I tell ya. I didn't sleep for 3 days and I needed 2 days to rest, so yea. Plus I also needed to finish writing this chapter. xD I'm so tired, feel my pain. I HATE weddings. Especially when they are organized by my family. BOO**

**My actors behind the scene:**

**Celestial spirit world:**

**Loke: I didn't like this chapter**

**Aquarius: *smirks* ya saw the horror of womanhood!**

**Loke: *Stares at Aquarius* I'm not gonna hold your hand when you have yours. *sobs* I wish Scorpio good luck.**

**Aries: T-that bad?**

**Loke: Pure horror. *sobs***

**Virgo: Brother, if you talk bad about princess then I'll have to punish you.**

**Loke: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LUCY!**

**(KABOOM)**

**Aquarius: Yep, he's dead.**

**And who said Lucy isn't gonna summon her friends anymore? Don't assume weird things or I'll get mad! ;p**

Thank you.

"Push!" yelled Alyssa. I was seriously annoyed as hell.

"Get this thing out already!" I screamed, while I was squeezing the life out of Loke's hand, Virgo was getting towels while Aquarius was trying to make it less painful, by randomly throwing water at me.

"Stop throwing with water!" Screamed Loke. "My hand is about to fall off!"

Aquarius glared at Loke. "Your annoying me." She stated.

The pain came back, and god it hurt. I could feel Loke's hand slipping. "Hold my hand!" I screamed, while I was practically breaking his hand.

"Save me." He begged. Alyssa chuckled and Aquarius smirked.

I stared at Loke, for a moment, I wondered how things would have gone if Natsu was the one holding my hand. Of course Natsu probably would have been here if he knew I was pregnant with his child, I think. I don't regret not telling him about the baby, I do regret leaving without saying goodbye.

The door swung open and suddenly Virgo appeared with a huge pile of towels. "You seem to be suffering, princess." She bowed. "I'll switch places with you." She said, while jumping in the same bed as me.

"That's impossible!" Loke and I yelled at the same time.

"Push!" Yelled Alyssa.

Aquarius placed her hand on my stomach trying to kill the pain. "Breath." She yelled in a annoyed tone.

"Breath, got it!" Yelled Loke. He took a deep breath.

"She meant me!" I screamed.

Loke stared at me. "Hormones?" He asked.

Getting mad I squeezed his hand harder. After his scream of being in pain I let go of his hand. I watched how Loke walked towards Alyssa, wanting to catch a climbs of the baby.

"What is that thing?" He screamed in horror causing me to flinch.

"Brother passed out." Stated Virgo.

"Push!" Alyssa yelled as loud as she could.

Me and everyone else in the room, accept for Virgo and Alyssa started screaming.

Alyssa smiled. "Congrats Lucy, it's a healthy boy."

After Aquarius cleaned my son I finally got to hold him. My keys started to shine a bright light and all my friends appeared.

I was surrounded by celestial spirits.

Taurus stared at the baby and grinned. "He has your eyes Lucy." He exclaimed happily, with a blush on his face.

The twins Gemi and Mini jumped on my bed. "We wanna see, We wanna see!" they both yelled.

"He has beautiful hair-ebi." Cancer smiled while tears were streaming over his face.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Sagittarius and Aries stared at the baby. When I noticed them, the only thing I could do was smile. "You want to hold him?" I asked.

Aries blushed. "U-um well, I-I d-don't-"

Sagittarius interrupted her. "No thank you Lucy."

Virgo handed me a towel and bowed. I turned my head, and accidentally overheard Aquarius and Scorpio's lovey-dovey scene.

"Lets have a kid of our own." Scorpio grinned.

Aquarius just blushed and didn't respond, causing me to giggle. Loke gently kissed my forehead. "I'll do my best to be a good father figure for this child." He smiled.

Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius and Scorpio jumped in. "No way, we all want to raise him!" They yelled, while Cancer added a ebi. Capricorn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of me and the baby like some kind of body guard, with a blush on his face. "I want to be a daddy." His face gotten redder, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, I want to be a dad too!" Yelled Scorpio.

Aquarius smacked Scorpio unconscious, and dragged him to the corner of the room.

All the male celestial spirits where arguing about being a father to my son, which really amused me.

"Shut up!" Yelled Alyssa. "The woman just gave birth to a baby, give her a break!" She stated while placing her hands on her hips.

I saw Aries slowly approaching me.

I smiled at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"U-um s-sorry, I was c-curious." Her face was turning red. "W-what is h-his name?" She asked.

I smiled. "I think Alyssa should be the one to name him."

Alyssa blushed. "Me?" She asked, surprised and hyper.

I nodded.

"Well, what do you think of Emil?" She asked.

"I think that's perfect name." I kissed my son's forehead. "Your name from today on will be, Emil Igneel Heartfilia." I grinned.

I was surrounded by all my celestial spirits. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Aries, Gemi, Mini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Plue. All of them were smiling, because of our new family member.

Alyssa patted my head. "Go rest dear, you had a long day." She smiled.

I lay in bed and closed my eyes, with my new born baby in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>year and 4 months later.<em>

After all the training, the house that Alyssa owned had gotten larger and more luxurious. We had built extra bedrooms, expanded the kitchen and we even added a new storey to the house.

"Mama." Stuttered the 1 year old Emil, while he was rolling on the floor.

I smiled and picked him up, I walked towards the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, so he could sleep. I kissed his cheek and walked towards the bathroom.

I stared at the mirror. I was wearing the longest blue skirt ever, a tight sleeveless shirt and combat boots. My skin was white as always and my hair had grown to waist length.

I heard a knocking sound, I walked outside the bathroom to open the door. I was surprised to see Alyssa.

"Is there something wrong, Alyssa?" I asked.

She gave me a weak smile. "Lucy, I'm afraid that there is nothing left for me to teach you."

My eyes winded. "Why is that?" I asked.

The old lady chuckled. "There is nothing left to teach you." She smiled at me. "I'm getting old, Lucy."

I smiled at her, showing her that I understood what she meant with that. "I understand." I sighed. "Me and Emil will leave for our next training." I smiled.

"I think that's best." She nodded. "I know someone that might want to train you in material arts, he lives in Mt. Naboke." She turned away and left towards the kitchen. "His name is Romero." She signed. "I want you out of my house before tomorrow." With that she walked inside her room.

I walked towards the bed and sat on it. "I think that's best." I smiled knowing she was trying not to show any sad emotions. We have lived together long enough for me to know, that Alyssa's horrible at saying goodbyes.

I started packing my clothes and money while Emil was sleeping. When I was done I got dressed in army green shorts, a black long-sleeved vest and my old black combat boots. I attached my whip and keys to my belt. I turned around and gently covered Emil in a cloak. After I packed my bag pack I covered my face with my hood. I carried Emil in my arms, and our stuff on my back. When I got outside I closed the door behind me, and left Solar village in the same old dessert.

* * *

><p><em>5 days later<em>

_Mt. Nakobe _

Mt. Naboke is the sister mountain of Mt. Haboke, which is covered in ice. When you look at Mt. Naboke you could say that its just a plain mountain, with nothing else but rocks and sand. That might sound boring to your ears but it's a survival trip climbing up, there are also a lot of wild animals wandering at a rocky part of the mountain, there is a secret path that if you fallow precisely, you might find some old ruins that got destroyed by dragons, earthquakes and many other things. It's rare to see travelers since it's a dangerous mountain, but many people come here to see the old ruins.

I tightened my grip on Emil I was afraid of dropping him on the ground. the thought of that scared me.

I could hear someone from behind me. 'A robber.' I thought, to tell you the truth I was kind of scared, this was my first real encounter with a possible bad guy since my training.

"_Open, the Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" _I summoned.

"How can I help you Lucy?" He asked.

I smiled. "You mind?" I asked with a frown on my face, while looking at Emil.

Horologium just nodded and opened his glass case for me, I slowly placed Emil and our stuff inside the case. After Horologium closed it, I gently pushed Horologium inside the small crack in the mountain, so he would be invisible.

I smiled, hoping they would be safe in there. "Who's there?" I yelled, running to a open spot away from Emil and Horologium. Suddenly a young man around my age appeared out of nowhere. He had red hair that was tied in a low pony tail, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes and he was wearing a green china outfit.

I just stood there staring at him. Before I knew it, he was charging at me with full speed. I quickly grabbed one of my keys. I jumped away before he could attack me, full with fear I stared at the crack in the ground he made, with only his fist.

"Not bad." He muttered.

While shaking, I took a quick glance at the key I randomly took from my belt.

"_Enter the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"_

A bright light surrounded me. I opened me eyes, I was wearing a blue leotard, a silver belt with a red buckle in the shape of a bull's head and a pair of black rubber boots. I also had a bell on my neck. My chest is crossed by a belt with a scabbard for a giant axe.

'_Why hello there Lucy, how can I help?'_

I nervously stood there with shaking legs. _"_Lend me some of that awesome strength of yours."

'_Anything for you Lucy!'_

The young man had the word 'interesting' written on his face. I grabbed the giant axe which was surprisingly light. When you looked at it, you would think it would weight more then a one hundred kilo's.

I jumped in the air, using Taurus his famous move rampage. The axe splitted the ground and sended a small earthquake towards the man. Unfortunately, the man jumped high in the air avoiding the attack and landed safely on a rock.

"You're too slow" He stated. "You're too easily distracted. Also your legs are too weak, you could easily be knocked out or lose you balance."

I stared at him with a surprised look, not understanding what he is saying I slowly drawn the axe back.

"Not only your legs, your whole body." He stared at me. "If you want to become stronger, then you will need more experience in combat. Maybe a clear mind, or brute strength." He jumped off the rock and landed on his feet. "Maybe all of them."

The lesson he was giving me sounded familiar. "Taurus, you may take your leave." I smiled.

"_Got it! Next time, show me a flash of those nice-"_ **(Hey, I have to keep it T right xD)** With that, a loud ding-dong sound came out. and Taurus his key appeared in my hand. "I assume your Romero?" I asked.

He stared at me. "How do you know my name?" He asked, while standing up straight.

I gave him a arrogant smile. "You have your mothers temper."

"You know my mother?" He asked in disbelief.

"I do, I was her pupil." I smiled at him. "I was told that you could teach me material arts."

To tell you the truth, I was relieved. I was relieved that he wasn't a opponent, but an ally. Sure Alyssa taught me how to use the magic of my friends in a whole different way, but still the only thing I could do in combat is using my whip and hoping that my opponent was weak. If I summoned my friends they would do the fighting, and not me. If I fused with them, the only thing I would be able to use is their magic, but how and when I use it is up to me and that's the part where I have no experience in.

He turned away. "Sorry, I don't teach people who are not worthy to fight with."

I was shocked, stunned and mad all at the same time. "Excuse me?" I yelled in anger. "What do you mean with, not worthy to fight with?"

He turned around to face me. "Why do you want to become stronger?" He yelled.

I felt a vein pop on my head. "Because I want to protect my family!" I yelled back.

My bangs were covering my eyes. It prevented him from seeing the tears that were dripping from my face. I could feel him stare at me, I decided that I had enough, I walked towards the small crack in the mountain, ignoring what Romero is yelling. I gently grabbed Horologium. "Thank you Horologium, you can return now." I smiled.

He nodded and opened his glass case, I grabbed my bag and gently picked Emil up who was sleeping silently.

"Bye Lucy." With that he left with a quiet ding-dong sound not wanting to wake the baby.

I pressed my lips on Emil's forehead, while walking towards Romero. I could feel a hot breeze on my skin, the same hot breeze I felt on that day, alone with him. I pressed Emil closer to me. "In the state I am in, right now. I am unable to protect my son." I looked up for him to see my face. "I beg of you, please train me."

He stared at me, after a few minutes he took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. "You." He had a light pink tint on his cheeks, he turned his face away not wanting to look me in the eye. "Pass."

Surprised, I looked up wide eyed. "C-can you repeat that?" I practically yelled, forgetting I was still holding a sleeping baby. I gave my self a horror like look, not wanting Emil to wake up on such a weird, important and awkward moment.

"I said." He paused. "You pass." He walked towards me and took the bag I was carrying. "Fallow me." He yelled. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry, but I could tell that he and his mother Alyssa are alike, and by alike I mean full with pride and kindness.

I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

He coughed. "A proper introduction would be nice, right?" He yelled, while walking.

"Um, sure." I said, still fallowing him. "My name is Lucy, and the little one is Emil." I smiled.

"I-it's nice to meet you. My name is Romero." He muttered.

I grinned. "Thank you!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

"Concentrate!" Yelled Romero.

I flinched. "Y-yes." I yelled back, while getting back to position.

Romero signed. "Your feet are beautifully on place, your arms on the other hand." He gave me a warm smile. "Try to bend them a little more, this way, you can offer yourself a little more protection." He said.

It has been one full year since I have been training with Romero, and things are actually going pretty smoothly. Me and Romero started training immediately after he had shown me and Emil where his house was. Me, Emil and Romero are now living together. Not long after getting used to the mountains, Emil started to join the training by copying the movements. Which was impressive since he's only two and a half years old.

Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Aries, Gemi, Mini, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Plue took turns everyday to watch Emil when me and Romero would leave the mountain for training. Me and Romero developed a brother/sister relationship, Emil started to call Romero 'uncle Romero' after a few months.

"Lucy." Yelled, Romero. "Get ready!" He said while getting in a fighting position.

Me and Romero were both wearing a matching blue china outfits and low ponytails.

I smiled. "I was born ready!"

**So, I know you guys expected more from this chapter and I'm sorry it sucked. I needed to speed things up sorry, in the next chapter Lucy will get her new powers and MAYBE ill make the thing short so we can go on in the present life where she's in Fairy tail again. But tell me what you think first. xD**

**And sorry if you were hoping for some romance with Romero and Lucy XD! If ya want then I'll put him in later chapters.**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, cause it probably did.=.=**

**My actors behind the scene:**

**Solar Village:**

**Gemi: I don't get it. He was first mean to Lucy and now he's suddenly nice!**

**Taurus: Maybe he's after her body like I am O_O!**

**Lucy: =.=…**

**Alyssa: Hohoho. No, my son just has a weak spot for crying woman and babies.**

**Romero: Mom!**

**Alyssa: But its true!**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Mirajane: L-lucy, he's staring at you. =.=**

**Lucy: Mira, ignore him, maybe he will disappear. =.=**

**Vaughn: Okay lady answer me, where am I? *glares***

**Lucy: THE WRONG STORY! THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!**

**Elfman: Manly :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE THAT LOVED MY STORY, I LOVE YOU! Teehee I can't believe I said that out loud! XD Okay back to being me, I'm sorry if this chapter was late but I have been having trouble with this story. (This sentence was weird, just ignore it.) I have had a lot of arguments lately with my siblings and, no, wait that actually normal here, umm it's always war in this house. IM GOING INSANE! Uhh, ya know just a little, ya know crowded here and I'm not really getting help. If my grades drop I'd get into a lot of trouble. =.= And when I say trouble I mean _TROUBLE._**

**OKAY RANDOM FACTS! :P umm, weeelll. Omg I don't have any! Well that's a first O_O…**

**Actors behind the scene:**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu: Hmmm… *stares***

**Happy: Hmmm?**

**Mirajane: Stop that, your making me nervous!**

**Natsu: I can't help it!**

**Lucy: Mira, can I have some apple juice?**

**Natsu: Whoever you are, you smell funny! =.=**

**Lucy: *death glare***

**Natsu & Happy: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, ERZA'S EVIL CLONE IS HERE!**

**Mirajane: Apple juice? :)**

**Lucy: yup! =.=**

**Lucy's apartment:**

**Emil: Hmmm…**

**Loke: Hey Emil, lets play a game! :)**

**Emil: *gets teary* S-scary!**

**Scorpio: Hey Emil, why are you crying?**

**Emil: *jumps on Scorpio.* Daddy Scorpio, I'm scared!**

**Loke: T_T (but I'm daddy too…)**

**A/N: **

**Emil calls all the male celestial spirits daddy Cancer, daddy Scorpio, daddy Capricorn etc. Accept for Loke, cause Emil thinks he's scary. As for the female celestial spirits, Emil calls them aunty Virgo, aunty Lyra, aunty Aries etc. Accept for Aquarius, she prefers him calling her sister. **

**I don't hate Loke, I think he's pretty cute, but I need a comedian! xD Ya know, so my story wont get too serious. Of course Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and everyone else in the guild will also do my bidding :P But since they wont show up in front of Emil anytime soon, I guess I just have to use Loke and the other celestial spirits. XD**

**Natsu did not forget Lucy, 5 years have past and its only natural if you couldn't recognize your friend. Lucy's hair is waist length now, her boobs have gotten bigger cause of her pregnancy, her face is more mature and her clothing style has changed into long skirts and stuff. She's more mother like, violent and short tempered. The reason why she's more violent, is because something bad happened to Emil, and the reason why she's short tempered is because I want her to be like that. =.= LIVE WITH IT!**

**(*!WARNING!*)**

**(*!HUGE SPOILER CHAPTER 256!*)**

**(*!IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER YET, THEN YOU BETTER SKIP THIS PART, CAUSE THIS SPOILER IS MEGA HUGE!*)**

**Okay, huge shocker! Mr. Heartfilia is dead? Oh my gosh poor Lucy! Lucky Natsu was with her when she heard… Maybe there will be some NaLu in the next chapter, who knows, I hope there will be. Oh yea, did anyone else read Juvia's love, triangle tree thingy, which said who liked who? XD (They were her thoughts.) **

**(*Natsu likes- Lucy and Lisanna*)**

**(*Lucy likes- Gray*)**

**(*Lisanna likes- Gray*)**

**(*Loke likes- Lucy*)**

**(*Meredy likes- Ultear*)**

**(*Ultear likes- Gray*)**

**(*Juvia likes- Gray*)**

**(*Gray likes- Lyon*)**

**(*Lyon likes- Juvia*)**

**(*Sherry likes- Lyon*)**

**Everything was like her point of view, I was like LOL all the girls like Gray and Natsu is the only one that likes two people, and Gray likes Lyon, but he's like a guy. xD I seriously couldn't stop laughing.**

**Oh, and I have the ending completely figured out! Well, only the ending, the rest is still a lil blurry, I had to shorten things in this chapter so I could write a few things about the present life in Fairy Tail, DON'T HATE Me T_T IT SUCKS I KNOW!**

Reborn.

_1 year later._

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Asked, Romero with a sad smile on his face.

Me and Romero have been training two full years. He taught me how to survival, fight and many other things which made me feel stronger then ever. I might even be Erza's level by now.

I watched how Emil hugged the red haired man. "I think it's time for us to find our own place." I smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay with you, and for all the material arts training." I bowed, to show him my respect.

He smiled. "Lucy, you and Emil are welcome anytime." He looked away. "Visit me once you time."

"Will do." I grinned. "I'd never let my brother live a peaceful life."

He laughed. "Ain't it the other way around?"

"Uncle Romero, I'll miss you." Said the crying 3 year old, while squeezing my hand.

Both me and Romero smiled at each other. "Send me a letter, soon as you settled down somewhere." He smirked. He patted Emil's head. "I'll promise to visit you."

Emil's eyes sparkled. "Yay." He cheered.

I gave Romero one last hug. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. "See you soon." I smiled.

He returned the hug. "You weirdo." He whispered.

I blushed, surprised at what he said. The word weirdo was what 'he' used to call me, before she came back.

I gave him a warm smile. I picked Emil up and walked further away from Romero.

"Bye, bye uncle Romero!" Yelled Emil.

I smiled. "See you soon." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em>2 days later<em>

Me and Emil are headed to Shirotsume Town, to start a new life. I have everything planned out for the two of us. First of all, we will have to find a apartment first, I'll teach him how to write and read, we will do all sorts of things together just the two of us. We will cook together, play together and have a nice time together. I'm not planning on returning to Mongolia anytime soon. Emil comes first, but I know that I'm just using him as a excuse.

Under my cloak, I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a long, navy-blue skirt and my old black combat boots. Emil was wearing a baby blue china outfit, under his yellow jacket.

Emil is so different from him and yet they are both so alike. Accept for his eyes, Emil looks exactly like Natsu. Aside from the looks, they both have motion sickness, they both are stubborn and both of them are strong.

As for the different parts that resembles me in him, Emil treats books with respect, he is polite and gentle, he is also reasonable and delicate. I have noticed that he loves material arts, which surprised me at first.

"Emil, what would you like for dinner?" I smiled.

The three year old grinned. "Fish!" Yelled Emil.

I laughed, for a moment there I almost thought his father was Happy instead of Natsu.

"Say Emil, do you have a dream?" I asked, totally out of the blue.

Emil gave me a weird look. "What's your dream, mommy?"

I smiled at Emil. 'He's such a sweet boy.' I thought to my self. "My dream is, for you to grow up happy." I grinned. "So what's your dream?"

"My dream is to conquer the world." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Maybe he isn't that sweet.' I chuckled nervously. "Wow, that's pretty big!" I grinned. His dream is to conquer the world, said a little boy of 3 years and 7 months old.

"That's right!" He smiled. "And when that happens, I'll get a big house for me and mommy to live in!" He paused. "And of course for uncle Romero, and for daddy's, and aunties and for granny Alyssa!" He smiled. "And sister Aquarius will live with us too!"

**(The daddy's and Aunties are the other celestial spirits.)**

This was a 'awwww' moment for me, I'm so lucky to have the sweetest, smartest and cutest kid ever! "I love you." I grinned.

Emil smiled. "I love you too, mommy." He smiled.

I smiled at him. "Say Emil, what would you like for your birth-" I could feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision was black but I could hear Emil crying.

"_Mommy!"_

* * *

><p>I could feel a warm bed sheet covering my body. I tried to open my eyes but no success.<p>

"Poor thing." Said a unfamiliar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a middle aged woman with a wet towel in her hands.

"Your awake, thank goodness." She smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The room was completely white, all I could see was one window and a chair. I could see my bag on the ground.

She gave me a warm smile. "Your in a hospital."

"No." I said while sitting up straight. "Where am I?" I asked again.

"Oak Town."

"Oak Town?" I yelled. "How the hell did I get here?"

She gave me a uneasy look. "You were brought in by travelers three days ago."

"Three days ago?" I screamed. "My son, where is he?"

"Forgive me, they only brought you in, no one else." She muttered.

I jumped out of the hospital bed, grabbed my bag and stormed out the room.

"Miss wait!" Yelled the woman.

'Okay Lucy, calm down.' I stopped walking and took a deep breath. 'Oh my god, he's probably kidnapped."

"Oh miss." Sang a creepy voice behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a old lady, covered with a purple cloak. She had long grey hair and had a old wooden staff in her right hand.

"Did you lose something?" She had a sly smile on her face, I pretended not to notice.

"And what if I did?" I asked,

She smirked. "Why wont you come inside?"

I stared at the building behind the old lady. It was a old building, it had a old, pink sign which said 'avenir céleste' Which is French for 'heavenly future'. The building itself was in good shape. I decided to give it a chance and followed the old lady.

The shop was filled with purple curtains, black dresses and crystal balls.

Me and the old lady took a seat. She smirked. "Lets take a look at your future."

"Fine, just hurry up." I yelled annoyed. 'I should be looking for Emil right now.' My eyes softened.

She gave me a sly smirk. "Oh miss, why are you in such a hurry?"

I glared at her.

The old lady's face turned serious after one look in her crystal ball. "There is a man, around your age." She smiled. "I see a bright future for the two of you."

"Who is he?" I asked curious.

She smirked. "Dark hair and dark eyes, he is very dark from the inside."

I sighed and got up from my chair. "Your wasting my time with your jokes, I'm not interested in men at the moment." I gave her a cold stare.

She grinned. "I see, I might have something that could interest you." She stood up and walked towards an old wooden closet. She took out a small silver box and placed it on the table.

"What's inside that box?" I asked, while pointing at it.

She smirked. "A surprise." She stared at me with wide eyes.

Something told me not to open the box, but for some reason I can't take my eyes away from it. I gently opened the box, inside the box was one old, green earring with a rusty colored accents.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked the old lady. "Take it." She said while smirking.

"Alright already!" I yelled. Getting impatient, I put the earring in and stared at the old lady. "Well?"

She stared at me. "Well what?"

"What's with the earring?" I glared.

She laughed. "Oh, that old thing? I just wanted to get rid of it." She smiled and took off her hood.

My expression changed from serious to shocked. The old lady turned into a handsome young man around the age of 25 with long, shining golden hair, sky blue eyes and pure white skin. I knew this person really well.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you, Lucy."

Shocked and surprised, I yelled. "Father?"

He choked. "Lucy, how old do I look?"

"I don't know, 25?" I yelled again. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since mom died."

His eyes softened. "Can't I wish to see my daughter without being questioned why?"

I smiled and hugged my mothers lover.

This man is known as the wind knight, he is called brother wind by his fellow knights and sir wind by the people who respect him. Where he is from, he is the spokesperson for the wind god, and one of the many holy knights that protect the balance of the many elements that exist. They say that the wind knight is the closest man to perfection. They say that the wind knight is the most holy person alive. However, he is rude, lazy and sadistic most of the times, but he is also gentle and kind when he wants to be.

As spokes man for the wind god, he can't marry, love or anything else when he comes in contact with a woman, he must devote himself to his god. When my mother had gotten engaged to Judo Heartfilia, she met my father Wind and they fell in love. You can guess the rest of it, she was engaged, and he had to be loyal to god, even if he didn't want to. This man called Wind is my real biological father. If Judo Heartfilia knows, is a mystery.

"Father what will I do?" I asked while tearing up. "My son he might be taken by someone."

Wind grabbed my hand. "Lucy, why wont you use your original magic?" He asked. His eyes softened. "Is it because of your mother?

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't know." I replied honest.

He smacked me on the head. "You had all these powers inherited from me, and you never used it?" He yelled.

"Smack me again and I'll send your ass to hell!" I yelled while punching him.

He gave me a evil smirk. "The wind god would never send me to hell."

I gave him an uneasy look. "I'll just have to look for him the hard way, don't I?"

"Good luck." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back,

"Don't punish the sinners, they are forgiven when they fell upon the wind god's case." He gave him one of his charming smiles which turned into a evil smirk in seconds. "Kill them with your kick ass powers and make sure they feel tortured."

I gave him a straight look. "I know you too good." I kissed his cheek and ran out of the shop.

**(A/N: Wind is originally Sun from the manga 'the legend of the sun knight', and I just found him hilarious so I had to put him in. He is exactly like Wind only Sun is the only knight who can't love a woman, and he HATES himself because of that! xD I changed Wind a little so I wont feel bad about the real knight, Sun. I just fell in love with that manga I recommend it to all of you. Btw the manga is a comedy :P)**

* * *

><p><em>5 months later.<em>

After my talk with my father, Wind, I went looking for Emil. I ran into a lot of people named Emil here in Fiore, but non of them had a cute face or pink hair. In these months I have created a quite a reputation for myself, I have gotten the name 'wind devil'. I have been wandering around looking for my son, but at the same time I have helped people in different places in the Earth land

After 5 full months, I finally tracked the people who took Emil down.

Shocked, I stared at the four year old who was surrounded by piles of body's and burned woods.

The pink haired boy spotted me, he ran towards me with teary eyes. "Mommy!" He yelled. He jumped in my arms and stared to cry loudly. "I was so scared!"

I could feel tears streaming. "I'm so happy I found you, Emil." My son is a mage, a powerful mage, maybe the most powerful mage of all. On this day, I finally found out what magic Emil can use, and if I'm proud? Yes, If I'm happy with knowing he has these powers? Well, that's a big fat NO.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and scolded myself for thinking about that horrible memory. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I touched the earring that I got from father, which I never took off since I last saw him.<p>

I stared at the clock in the living room. '11 am.' I sighed. I opened my closet and got dressed in the longest blue skirt I had, a white sleeveless blouse and my same old, black combat boots. I took my keys and put them under my skirt, so they wouldn't be visible. I stared at Emil who was still sleeping in our bed.

"_Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"_ I whispered.

A soft ding-dong sound was heard. "G-good morning, Lucy." Aries stuttered.

I smiled. "Aries, could you watch Emil for me today?"

"O-of course! Emil is such a g-good boy." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I grinned. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"O-okay." She gave me a small nod.

I smiled at her and closed the door behind me. I felt refreshed being with Emil in our apartment, and knowing I always have friends helping me.

After 30 minutes of walking I finally arrived at Fairy Tail. It felt nice to walk the same route like I used to five years ago. I walked inside the guild, noticing that most guild members were staring at me. I took a seat at a empty table.

I looked up to see the white haired waitress waving at me. Next to her stood a dark brown haired pregnant woman, she was wearing a green one-piece dress and high heels.

I stood up and walked towards them. "It's nice to see you again, Cana." I smiled.

"Lucy." Whispered Cana with a shocked expression on her face. After two minutes of staring she jumped on me, while crying like a maniac. "Welcome back."

Mira gave me a warm smile.

"It's good to be back." I whispered.

"W-well how have you, I mean where have you been?" She stuttered.

"Long term mission." I grinned.

She started to cry louder, causing everyone to look at us. Me and Mirajane just smiled at each other.

I stared at the request board, seeing a 'wanted' poster of me as the Wind devil. I gulped at the thought of being captured.

Cana shook me out of my thoughts. "I love what you did with your hair." She grinned.

"Thank you, it's nice to talk to you when your sober." I smiled.

She smirked. "You probably haven't noticed, but there is a baby growing inside me."

"She had noticed alright, plus I already told her about you and Macao." Interrupted Mira.

The tree of us were sitting by the bar, and started giggling and laughing as if I had never left the guild. It was nice to bring up some of the old memories. It was fun having them talking to me again.

The guild doors swung open, and a pink haired dragon slayer jumped in the scene. "Good afternoon!" He yelled.

Everyone greeted him while I ignored him.

"Say Lucy, aren't you going to greet Natsu?" Asked Cana.

I watched Natsu walking towards Lisanna with a smile on his face. I turned my face the other way with my bangs covering my eyes. "He can jump off a cliff for all I care." I whispered.

Mirajane whispered something in Cana's ear. "What the hell? Kicked out?" She yelled. Everyone in the guild turned to Cana with a surprised look on their faces. Cana's expression changed from smiling to death glare mode. "It's no wonder she left!" She whispered loudly at Mira.

Cana flinched and turned to me. "Sorry, I'm too loud." She apologized.

I blushed, knowing Mira and Cana just made a huge scene about me. "N-no, it's okay." I muttered. Everyone was staring with a confused look. I could see Natsu watching us.

Mirajane glared at everyone. "What the hell are you guy's doing?" She yelled angry. "Tomorrow night, we will all throw a welcome back party for her!" She yelled, while pointing at me. "If you object you will have a huge problem with me!"

"I can't believe this." I muttered.

"Did ya say something Luce?" Asked Cana, in a weird accent.

I glared at myself. "Nope, not at all!"

Cana started to poke my arm. "Say, Lucy?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Is it just me, or are you more muscular?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you that too." Stated Mirajane.

I stared at them. "Nope, it's you."

Mira and Cana smirked. "Liar, your arms show the proof!"

"W-well, a lot happened while I was gone!" I yelled.

"Like what?" They both blinked..

"Mira, can I have some cake?" Asked a depressed but familiar voice.

I turned around to see who it was. I could feel a smile appear on my face. "Happy!" I yelled.

**I HATETED WRITING THIS CHAPTER I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DID! It's because it probably sucked and I rushed it a bit, I KNOW! I just really wanted to get her past over with. SORRY IF IT SUCKED! I'll do my best on the next chapter, I promise!**

**Actors behind the scene:**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu: I heard Elfman has a HUGE pimple on his back, wanna go see it?**

**Cana: No, morning sickness. **

**Lucy: No, I have a life.**

**Gray: No, say, how big is it?**

**Natsu: HUGE.**

**Gray: *looks around.* Okay, lets go! *grabs Natsu***

**Natsu SAVE ME, I'M BEING SEXUALY HARRASSED BY A STRIPPER!**

**Erza: Okay, who taught him the words sexually harassed?**

**Happy: Me~ *looks around evilly.***

**Lucy's apartment:**

**Emil: Aunty Aries, your pretty. *Giggles.***

**Aries: KYAAA CUTE! *hugs***

**Aquarius: O_O I have never seen this side of you before.**

**Emil: Your pretty too, sister Aquarius.**

**Aquarius & Aries: Emil, marry us!**

**Scorpio: Looks like I have some competition. =.=**

**Emil: Daddy Scorpio is the prettiest of all! :P**

**Scorpio: *grabs Emil's hands* When is our wedding date?**

**Aquarius & Aries: *smacks Scorpio* DIE!**


	5. chapter 5

**SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE T.T I couldn't log on fanfiction! *cries in a corner* But I already told you guys that I couldn't update as fast like I used too, soo… Anyways, I heard there were some problems with my story xD. Thanks for telling me BTW, and here is the explanation.**

**Q&A**

**1**

**Q: Do you have some intention of escalating Lucy's role as the Wind Devil?  
><strong>

**A: Yes I do. I'm only going to tell you that it has something to do with her father, you will find out in a later chapter.**

**2**

**Q: How did Emil awakened is magic power, and why. Also, why did those people kidnap the three year old boy?  
><strong>

**A: That's something I want Lucy to explain in a later chapter to the guild, there will be a good explanation in that chapter about his powers, so no worries. Same goes about the kidnapping.**

**3**

**Q: What's the deal with her biological father playing dress up as an old fortuneteller? **

**A: First of all, that question kinda funny.**

**Lucy is a woman and her father isn't supposed to interact with a female, he was dressed up to disguise himself, and to surprise Lucy. I have a plan for Judo Heartfilia, don't ask what it is. :P **

**4**

**Q: what kind of power does Emil have?  
><strong>

**A: SHHHH, that's a secret, you will find out later. ;)  
><strong>

**5**

**Q: when is team lucky going to show up?  
><strong>

**A: …secret. (in this chapter xD)**

**6**

**Q: Lucy now dresses different but, is she more beautiful or what?  
><strong>

**A: Yeah she's more beautiful. Now that she's a mom she wears clothes that show less skin, but there will be some chapters that will make the Fairy Tail guy's go "WOW". She's also more mature and strong. :P**

**7**

**Q: what's with that man with black hair and black eyes that was mentioned? D:  
><strong>

**A: Later chapter, you will find out soon. xD No worries it's still NALU~**

**8**

**Q: will there be pairings of Gray/Juvia and Levy/Gajeel?**

**A: Of course! Remember chapter 1? Levy is currently on mission and will appear in the next chapter, same goes for Gajeel. Gray hasn't shown up yet, and in chapter 2, I had already wrote about Levy and Gajeel being romantically involved with each other, there will be more scene's about them, but just saying that there WILL be more parings. As for the other characters. Cana/Macao is out for you to enjoy! :P Natsu/Lucy… I'm working on it =.=**

**!REQUEST, READ, CAUSE YOU WILL FIND IT INTERESTING!**

**I want to know who you want to end up with who. :P That sentence was weird, ignore it. When you review my story, please write the paring you want most in this story, like I'll just say something like uhhh, Erza/Gajeel. Erza/Gajeel is NOT a official paring for my story unless you want that, my parings are random most times, so I'm giving you all a chance. :P **

**Actors behind the scene:**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Lucy: Jewels, jewels, jewels, books. ZZzzz (sleeping)**

**Elfman: She doesn't look manly at all when she's sleeping… *grumpy face***

**Happy: Aye.**

**Mirajane: Come, come boys. I think she looks cute.**

**(other table.)**

**Natsu: Food, food, food, meat. ZZzz (sleeping)**

**Lisanna: Gah, monster snoring.**

**Erza: How can she sleep with this loud siren?**

**Juvia: Juvia knows the answer. :)**

**Everyone: Hmm?**

**Juvia: *Whisper something in gray's ear* **

**Gray: *Takes a step back*…**

**Because this chapter was SOOO late I made it EXTRA long for you guys! ;) Enjoy!**

You again?

He blue Exceed stared at me with all kinds of mixed emotions. "You can't be." There was a long pause, his eyes winded while tears fled from his eyes. "Lucy?" He asked.

I have him a warm smile and patted his cute blue cat ears. "I'm back, Happy."

Cana and Mirajane were standing behind me, quietly waiting for Happy's reaction. Both mage's wouldn't dare to make a sound, since the guild was already loud and excided about the welcome back party, it was hard to hear Happy's voice through the loud noise.

"Your back!" Screamed Happy. While jumping on me like a child who hasn't seen his mother in years.

Everyone turned their heads and smiled at the blue Exceed who was finally smiling after years of being depressed.

A loud sound of breaking glass was heard.

Like everyone else, I turned my head to see where the sound came from. A lot of guild members had a shocked and confused expression on their faces when they saw a white haired mage, wearing a blue mini-skirt and matching tank top, running towards the exit.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lisanna." Whispered Mirajane, she had a worried look on her face.

I looked around to see that Natsu was nowhere to be found, which is strange since he is always in the guild, but that is only how I remember him.

Wakaba walked inside the guild while carrying one huge crate. He dropped the crate on the ground, his face was red and he started panting heavily.

"Yo Wakaba, to heavy for ya?" Joked Jet.

Cana had a smirk on her face. "Girly, where is ya skirt?" She yelled, in a weird but funny accent.

All the guys in the guild started to laugh at that comment, causing Wakaba to blush. "It's heavier then it looks!" He yelled.

Mirajane sighed. "I'll get Elfman." She smiled.

I stared at Mirajane who had left the bar and then back at the crate. "Where is it supposed to go?" I asked, pointing at the crate.

Wakaba sighed. "Mongolia station."

I gave him a small nod and lifted the crate with my right hand, causing everyone in the guild to freak. "I'll bring it, no worries."

Cana gave me a nervous smile. "What kind of long term mission did you go on?"

"A long one." I grinned.

Happy stared at me with the same expression like everyone else in the guild.

"Oh my." Giggled Mirajane when she walked inside with Elfman.

Elfman stared at me and gave me a nod of approval. "Manly." He smirked with one thumb up.

The word 'manly' echoed trough the whole guild. Cana and Mira both had a shocked expression on their faces, no, all the female members had the same expression. All the male members were laughing, had fainted or were just as shocked as the girls.

'Manly, manly did he just called me manly?' I gave him a nervous smile. "Elfman, that is not something you can say to a well curved lady." I gave him a warm smile.

Elfman laughed. "Sorry, my bad." There was a pause, a long one. For the first time, the guild was completely silent. "I have to say, only a real man can-"

Before Elfman could finish his sentence, I automatically threw the crate in his face, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I dare you, say that again." I glared.

Manly is not something you can say to a full grown woman who already has children, on top of that, a woman who used to be part of a wealthy family. I could feel a vain pop on my head.

Happy screamed. "There is a demonic aura flowing out of her!"

I looked up to see what I had done. "Elfman, I'm so sorry!" I stared at the unconscious mage.

"It's alight Lucy, bring the crate to the station and go rest." She smiled. "Don't forget to come to the guild tomorrow." She winked.

I smiled at her and gave her a small nod. I picked the crate up and walked outside the guild, ignoring the wild stared of the guild members.

"Lucy!"

I turned around to see happy flying. "Happy!" I waved.

The blue Exceed gave me a sweet smile. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all, please do." I grinned.

On our way to the station we didn't talk nor exchange glances or anything else that would resort to a small chitchat. I wasn't sure where or who to give the crate to, so I gave it to the old man who was selling the train tickets.

"Say Lucy?"

"What is it, Happy?" I asked. I was surprised but also relieved that I wasn't the one who had to beak the awkward silence. What also made things awkward for me and happy on our way to the station, were the random people on the streets, making a fuss about a woman carrying a huge crate and a blue, talking cat with white wings.

"What kind of job did you go on?" Asked Happy, with a curious look on his face.

"Well, you see…" I trailed off. "Well, can I ask you something first?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Happy gave me a weird look. "Aye, your such a weirdo, Lucy!" Laughed Happy.

The nickname 'weirdo' how I missed them calling me that. "Well, I was wondering." There was a small pause. "What happened with you and Natsu?" I asked.

Happy's expression turned from happiness to depression. "Aye, when you left he…" He stopped talking, he turned his face to the left and stared at the window of one of those magic shops.

My eyes softened. "You don't have to tell me if you don't to." I smiled.

"He became distend form me. If there was something wrong in our team he would always take her side." Happy gave me a depressed look. "And then there was the fight."

I blinked. 'Fight?' I asked myself.

Happy sighed. "I rather not talk about it."

Something was bothering me. "Happy, where are you staying?" I asked.

Happy gave me a sad and lonely smile. "The guild."

I could feel my heart shatter when I saw his expression. "Happy."

"Hm?"

I grabbed his tail and made a run for it towards my apartment.

"Lucy! This is sexual harassment I tall ya! Sexual harassment!" He yelled.

I ignored his screaming and opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled.

"Mommy!" Yelled Emil from the bathroom.

Happy stopped kicking and gave me a horrified expression. "Lucy, you are-"

"Lucy! Your b-back!" Smiled the shy celestial spirit.

"Yup, thank you for watching Emil today." I smiled.

Aries blushed. "Well I-I'll take my leave." She stared at happy and then back at me with a worried expression on her face. 'Good luck.' She mouthed, before going back to the celestial spirit world.

I closed the door behind me and turned my face towards Happy. "I never took a job, Happy." I gave him a sad smile.

"Emil, come here for a sec." I yelled.

The bathroom door opened, and you could see a boy with rosy colored hair, standing on his toes trying to reach the doorknob. I was starting to get nervous.

"Happy, this is my 4 year old son, Emil." I stared at his expression, it was mixed with all kind of emotions confusion was one of them.

Emil have Happy one of his famous cute smiles. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emil."

I watched how Happy melted. "I'm Happy." Happy took Emil's hand and shook it. "We will be good friends."

"Yay!" Giggled Emil.

I smiled at the sight. One of my friends was actually shaking hands with my four year old son.

"Emil, why wont you keep uncle Happy company while I get a extra pillow and bed sheet to our room." I smiled.

Emil gave me a confused look. "Is uncle Happy staying over?" He smiled.

Happy had a nervous expression on his face. "L-Lucy, you don't-"

I giggled. "No, uncle Happy is going to live with us." I gave the two a warm smile. 'I thought it was obvious.'

"Lucy wait!" Yelled Happy with a confused expression.

I sighed. "Look Happy, I already know what your going to say, but my decision is final."

"No, t-that's not it." He stuttered. He started to tremble and tears suddenly streamed down from his eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Lucy." He bowed.

I smiled. "So, who's in for fish?" I grinned.

"Fish!" Yelled both Happy and Emil, they resemble each other so much. I giggled.

"Fish, coming right up."

Happy staying here made things more lively. Emil went straight to bed after dinner and that's when I explained everything to Happy. It was nice to talk to him about this, especially since kept on making his usual comments to cheer me up.

I could feel a warm hand touching my cheek and soft, gentle lips pressed on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Natsu laying next to me. "It's time to wake up." He grinned.

I could feel my face getting hotter, in every second I could hear his heart beat, but this is a different heart beating. This heart beat has a slow and delicate rhythm, and totally different from Natsu's. Natsu's heart beat had a fast and wild rhythm, but even though it's fast and wild, it sounds like violins playing in my ears, but the heart beat I am listing to right now, is like a lullaby sang by an angle.

No, this isn't Natsu at all. I smiled. "Good morning, Emil."

He gave me a sweet smile. "Mommy, are you sick?" He asked. "Your cheek feels warm."

I sat up straight and grinned. "I'm fine, would you like to eat pancakes?" I asked.

Emil nodded and turned his head to the sleeping cat next to him. "Can we let him sleep, please?" He asked, making his 'I'm too cute to say no to' face.

I smiled. "Let him sleep, he had a long day yesterday."

I got up and got dressed in a white, sleeveless vest, a long, army green skirt and black combat boots with metal heels. I brushed my long blond hair and tied it in my usual low ponytail. I attached my keys and whip to my belt. I walked towards the kitchen and started cooking.

After making the pancakes, I stared at the clock in my living room. '10 am.' I sighed. I walked back to the kitchen to see Emil already sitting down.

I grinned. "Emil, would you like to go to the beach next weekend?" I asked, while eating my pancake.

Emil gave me a uneasy look. "No, I don't want to go." He whispered.

I was surprised to hear that, knowing when we still used to be live in the mountains that he loved to swim. "Why is that?" I asked, while bringing my empty plate to the sink.

"He told me coldwater was poisonous to my other soul."

Shocked, I dropped my plate on the ground and tuned to Emil. When the plate made contact with the ground, it caused a loud breaking sound which made Emil flinch. "Do you remember?" I asked.

I watched how the little boy shook his head. "No I don't remember, mommy."

"Oh, I-I see." I smiled at him, I bend down and picked up the shattered glass from the ground.

"What's going on?" Asked the flying cat while rubbing his eyes.

I was getting nervous. "Nothing, I dropped a plate, that's all." I smiled. "I made pancakes for breakfast, I hope you like them."

'Baby sitter.' I totally forgot, who's going watch Emil today? Aquarius and Scorpio are on a date. Loke, no Emil is afraid of him. Can't ask Aries, since I already asked her yesterday.

"Lucy, can I play with Emil today?" Asked Happy.

"Don't you want to go to the guild?" I asked.

Happy gave me a weak smile. "Maybe when things settle down."

'Poor Happy.' I thought to myself. "Are you sure?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Aye!" He yelled in his own Happy way. "Go to your welcome back party, me and Emil will do just fine." He grinned.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"No you wont, make it late." He winked.

"Have fun mommy." Giggled Emil.

I could feel a light tint appear on my cheeks. 'If only he didn't look so much like him, I could have taken him with me.' I thought. "Alright, I'll get going."

"See you tonight mommy, lets play together tomorrow!" Yelled Emil cheerful.

I kissed my son on the cheek. "Lets spend the whole day together tomorrow." I looked up. "Of course Happy will be joining us." I grinned.

Happy gave me a cheerful smile. "Bye Lucy!" He waved.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards Fairy Tail.

I should apologize to Lisanna and Natsu, it's not like I'm planning on falling in love with Natsu again. He destroyed my dream of us together long ago. I have no right to be rude to Lisanna, I'm too old to act like a jealous brat. I don't need Natsu, he can just go back to ignoring me like 5 years ago. I have no need for him.

I started humming a song till I finally reached the guild. I walked trough the door and saw a young woman with long scarlet hair, tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She had slender figure and wore custom-made armor, a black skirt, and grey boots. Next to her stood a man with spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. He only wore jeans and black shoes.

I knew exactly who they were.

"Look, there she is." Pointed a smiling Mirajane.

Everyone in the guild turned their heads to me. "Welcome back, Lucy!" They cheered.

The guild was decorated and there was music playing on the back round, there was a huge banner hanging above the bar which said 'Welcome Lucy!'.

I walked towards the crying woman with scarlet hair and the shocked man with spiky black-colored hair. I grabbed my chance and pulled then in a group hug. "I'm back Erza, Gray."

Gray looked away and whipped his tears. "It's good to have you back, Lucy."

"We missed you so much." Smiled Erza.

I smiled at them. "I missed you guy's too."

Gray was the first to ask me the well known question. "Where have you been?"

"I was on a long term mission." I explained.

"We are so sorry Lucy." Sobbed Erza. "We never meant to push you away, please forgive us"

Was I having doubts? They ignored me and they kicked me off their team. It was like they forgot about me at that time five years ago. It made me feel horrible, but why am I feeling guilty? Is it because I left? No, I don't believe that, it's because I still feel weak when I'm around them, but am I really still weak?

"Of course." I smiled. "If you don't mind, I have to apologize to someone."

Erza and Gray both gave me the same look, their eyes were filled with guilt. It's not like we can go back to were things were like before and forget everything. No, it's impossible to do that now. If things had to be fixed then they should have been fixed 5 years ago, things are different now, we can't go back to when we were still team Natsu. I can't just go around and leave for jobs anymore, I have to take responsibility for my actions and for my sons. It's not like me to dwell in the past but there are things that can't go back to normal.

I had spend my day talking with Mirajane and Cana, joking with Jet and Droy and arm wrestling with Elfman and some other guild members. I of course amazed everyone with my amazing strength, but I had spend most of time with Gray and Erza.

I had finally spotted Mirajane's little sister. I walked towards the white haired mage who was standing in a corner not paying attention to her surroundings. "Lisanna." I spoke out.

I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me trough the loud noise the guild was making.

She looked up and stared at me with lifeless eyes. I shook my head. "Forgive me for my rude outburst the other night."

"Lucy?" She asked as if she were confused.

I gave her a small nod. "Yes, it's me Lucy."

"I didn't recognize you."

"I haven't changed that much." The atmosphere around us spelled nothing good.

Lisanna sighed. "Lucy, why did you come back?" She whispered.

She probably thought I didn't hear her, maybe it's for the best. I sat by the bar and sighed. This scene looks familiar somehow. The decorations, the drinking and the loud guild members. "Mira, can I have a water please?" I asked.

The white haired mage nodded and handed me a glass.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome Lucy." She smiled at me, and turned to the guild member next to me. I slowly brought my hand to my cheek and rested my head on it. I quietly started to sing a song while my eyes darted trough the whole guild looking for someone with pink hair.

"_Stay where you are._

_My heart and I swore never to go back to you again._

_We have no need for you._

_It was a dream that I was building and you destroyed it._

_What are you waiting for me to say?_

_Go away and don't bother me." _

I stared at the clock behind the bar. "10 PM" I whispered.

"Lucy?"

I looked up to see a worried Mirajane. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't this worried but I hope you don't mind-"

"What's wrong?" I cut her off.

She sighed. "Natsu passed out, can you bring him home?"

Now I understand why this all looks so familiar, it's like I'm reliving the welcome back party where I got pregnant at.

I sighed. "Where is his house?" I asked.

Mira smiled at me. "It's outside Magnolia Town, if you fallow the path correctly his house is hard to miss."

I sighed again. "Where is his body?" I asked.

"D-don't talk like your going to dispose of it." She let out a nervous giggle.

"I wouldn't do such thing."

Mira smiled. "He's asleep by the back door."

I nodded and stood up from my seat, I walked towards the backdoor and stared at the man sleeping on the ground.

"Idiot." I muttered.

I carried Natsu out the guild piggy-back style, which is weird since I'm a woman and he's obviously not.

After 15 minutes of walking I finally got the chance of being amazed at how strong I have become, I remember the first time doing this I couldn't carry him at all.

I stared at his face, I had forgotten how cute he was when he was sleeping. My expression darkened when I remembered why I left. I stared to sing again out of boredom.

"_You again?_

_Didn't someone else take my place?_

_Didn't you sell me in seconds?_

_So why have you come back to me now?_

_This is all that was left, and this is all that was missing._

_Wasn't this issue already done with?_

_As id someone told you to miss me."_

"_Stay where you are._

_My heart and I swore never to go back to you again._

_We have no need for you._

_It was a dream that I was building and you destroyed it._

_What are you waiting for me to say?_

_Go away and don't bother me."_

"Who are you?"

I jumped a little, I didn't expect him to wake up.

"Are you dunk?" I asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Lucy."

I could feel his breathing in my ear and his grip on my neck tightened.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu." He hiccupped.

I smiled. 'This moron will never change.'

He buried his face in my shoulder. "Tell me a little about yourself." It wasn't a question, but not a demand either.

'It's not like he will remember it tomorrow.' I sighed. "My name is Lucy, I am 22 years old."

"I used to have a friend with the same name." He muttered.

'I know.' What was I feeling? Was I scared of him remembering me, or is it that I'm scared to find out what he thinks of me? "Is that so?"

"Yeah." There was a small pause. "But the weirdo left, and she's never coming back."

"Why was she a weirdo?" I asked, trying to not to think about the past.

Natsu jumped from my back on the ground and stated to giggle. "Secret." He sang.

That giggle sounded so familiar that I couldn't help but laugh. 'He reminded me so much of Emil.' I thought.

He took out his hand. "We are going to be great friends." He grinned.

My eyes winded in horror, I couldn't believe that I slipped up. How did this happen? The answer was simple, it's because I was getting close to him again.

I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I could feel my face heat up and tears forming in my eyes. "I think your sober enough to walk home alone." I said while turning my face away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that weren't there.

Natsu hiccupped. "Not till you shake my hand." He smirked.

I glared at him and slapped his hand away. "I don't need you as my friend."

His face showed me confusion. "Why?" He asked.

I snapped. "God, Natsu!" I screamed. "I haven't changed that much." I yelled out loud pointing at my face. This was my second mistake. I exposed myself unintentionally to the father of my child, I am an idiot. I was too shocked for words, especially when I saw him staring at my keys. 'This is it, he has finally figured it out.' I sighed. "When Lisanna came back- whenever I tried to talk to you, you would ignore me. I felt like I was only her replacement." I looked away. "And of all people, it was 'you' who kicked me off the team." I whispered.

Natsu stared at me, still confused. After a moment he turned his head away and bit his lip. "Y-you were never supposed to find out about that." He muttered.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." I hissed.

"I never meant it, I just really wanted Lisanna on the team but the old man disapproved of it- I was mad and it just slipped out." He yelled, while facing me with a angry expression.

"You ignored my existence, when I needed you, you weren't there for me at all." I gave him a sad smile. "But you weren't the only one who ignored me, everyone did. In the end, I guess I really was only Lisanna's replacement after all."

Natsu stared at me, guilt was written all over his face. "At first, everyone thought you and Lisanna looked alike, but later on I- the whole guild found out you were totally different from her. That's why, when we saw Lisanna, we were just so happy that we didn't lose her, that we forgot about our Lucy in the progress."

I didn't want to hear it. That lame excuse wasn't good enough for me, no, if you had only forgotten me and told me this then yes, I would have forgiven you. The guild had forgotten me but they still counted me as a friend. Natsu had acknowledged my existence but still pushed me away.

I looked away from him. "Don't misunderstand me." I yelled. "I understand why you have forgotten me, but that is no excuse for counting me out as your friend." I yelled.

It was quiet, he didn't reply or act innocent.

I turned my face towards him. "Don't bother me anymore, I want nothing to do with you." I stated calmly.

He had a smirk on his face. He gave me a devilish look and mouthed something, before falling on the ground unconscious. All the alcohol had finally gotten to him, too bad it already was too late.

There was a bright light and suddenly Loke appeared. "Lucy, your knight in shining armor, prince on the white horse has appeared!" Yelled Loke, while pointing at himself. He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Lucy, why are you blushing?"

I gasped and tried to cover my face, while Loke turned to the unconscious body next to him. "Okay, I have two questions." Exclaimed the celestial spirit. "Question number one. What is 'that' doing here?" He asked, while pointing at Natsu. "Question number two. Is 'it' still alive, if yes can I doodle on it?"

"Those are three questions." I yelled embarrassed.

_I turned my face towards him. "Don't bother me anymore, I want nothing to do with you." I stated calmly._

_He had a smirk on his face. He gave me a devilish look and mouthed something. 'Lair.'_

"Hey, Loke."

"Yes Lucy?" He asked after putting his marker in his pocket.

I could feel my face heat up thinking about the comment Natsu made. "Lets go home."

**MWHAHAHA NALU ALL THE WAY~~~!**

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER!**

**I hope you liked it, I wasn't able to put much attention in it which sucks but I'll try to do better next time. **

**Lucy's apartment:**

**Emil: Where do babies come from?**

**Happy: Aye,… Babies come from eggs.**

**Emil: Where do you get baby eggs? *innocent face***

**Happy: Thy can be bought from the flower shop.**

**Loke: No, no, no!**

**Emil: *teary* Scary.**

**Happy: Ack! **

**Loke: Emil, If I tell you where babies come from, will you like me?**

**Emil:… Maybe ._.**

**Loke: *smirk* Babies come from mommy bellies.**

**Emil: O.O! MOMMY ATE ME?**

**Loke: that's right! Wait, NO! O.O!**

**Happy: O.O…I came from an egg, right?**

**Ahh~~ When I was little I thought babies came from eggs that could be bought from a flower shop. I'm not kidding. =.= My brothers didn't know what to tell me, so I asked:**

**Can you buy babies as an egg from a flower shop?**

**Of course they said yes. =.= Idiots… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean for this chapter to be this late, I swear. I had to go to the hospital because of my eyes. I am turning blind. I know it's not an excuse but I'm really sorry.**

**Also I made this chapter in a real rush, because I have to return to the hospital in 3 days. If you see any horrible grammar, just tell me what you think.**

**Again I'm really sorry.**

_***!.IMPORTANT.!***_

**About the parings, I have a few in mind but I'm stuck with Gray. I mean some of you want him with Juvia and some of you want him with Erza. Help me I can't decide! T.T I'm still giving you guys a chance till the next chapter. But here are the votes, I have them correct because I am the one who counted them.**

**Who will win Gray game:**

** x Erza = 40%**

** x Jellal = 30 % (I added this one because some of you want Erza x Gray.)**

** x Juvia = 20%**

** x No one= 10 %**

**I made Levy and Gajeel official so I didn't count it in this voting, keep the votes coming if you want to see Gray with Erza, Juvia or NO ONE…**

**Oh, and if it becomes Gray x (Juvia or Erza), then the other girl (Juvia or Erza) will get someone else, no one will end up alone. :)**

**Oh, and about my grammar mistakes in my last chapter, fanfiction wont let me change them. ;-;**

I had to act fast because of Natsu. I sighed and stared at my grocery bag. I felt guilty. Now that Natsu knows who I am, he could barge in my apartment any moment, and I'm sure that if he saw Emil he would know who his father is. I mean, how many people in Fiore have pink hair?

"Mommy, are you okay?"

My eyes shot up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Where you saying something?" I asked with my motherly smile. You could hear Happy's snoring at the background.

"Is uncle Cancer going to do my hair?" He asked with his cutest smile.

I nodded and took out Cancer's key. "While uncle Cancer does your hair, I'll have to go outside for a bit."

Emil gave me a nod and walked towards our bedroom.

"_Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"_ I summoned.

A loud ding-dong noise came out from a magical circle, and Cancer appeared. Cancer the funky hairdresser. Cancer's hair is red and braided in cornrows. He always wears a blue shirt and dark trousers with a ring chain. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want today? –ebi." He asked.

I felt horrible for what I was about to say. "Could you dye Emil's hair blond?" I whispered. Emil hated the word 'cut' and 'hair' in the same sentence, because he thinks cutting hair it hurts.

"Sure. –ebi."

I smiled at him. "He's in the bedroom. I have to do some shopping, I'll be back in a bit."

Cancer smiled at me and gave me a small nod as I walked out the door. I saw a new magic shop not far from my house and lets say I got curious. The magic shop was called 'Silver'. It looked like a comfy home from the outside, it brings out a safe aura.

I opened the door and walked inside. One word could describe what I saw, heaven. There were so many books piled everywhere. I saw a woman at the counter and approached her. "Excuse me, do you have any keys?" I asked polite.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, we don't have any keys at the moment since were still new, you see. We probably have some next week." She smiled at me.

The woman was pretty, she had black hair and honey colored eyes. I smiled back. "Mind if I look at the books?" I asked.

To tell you the truth, I was more interested in the books at the moment the new keys.

The woman smiled at me. "Sure, go ahead."

I was so excited that I almost squealed. I looked around and saw a dark blue book. I took it from the bookcase to read the title. '_White Robes._' I opened the book to read what it was about. _"Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, those two kingdoms were enemies. You had the kingdom of the Sun and the kingdom of the Moon. One day, a noble woman from the Moon kingdom gets engaged to the prince from the Sun kingdom. The noble woman was meant as a peace offer from the kingdom of the Moon. The sadistic prince and the noble woman used each other for their own personal desires. Every night, the prince would visit the noble woman's room. One day, the prince didn't show up. The noble woman got worried and decided to look for her husband, only to find out that he was with a other woman. The noble woman's hearth broke that day. Apparently, the prince grew tired of the noble woman. With out realizing it, he neglected his own wife for two long years. The prince notices this later on and starts looking for her. After searching for his wife, he finds out that she had died, one year ago after giving birth to his child."_

"Such a sad story."

The woman at the counter smiled at me. "Have you read the ending yet?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Since you're our first customer I'll give you the book for free." She winked at me.

"No, it's alright." I smiled at her while handing her the book. "How much?"

The woman shook her head. "Take it, I insist."

I gave in and took the book from her. "Thank you very much." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, put a good word for my magic store will ya?" She smiled back at me and waved me goodbye.

I walked out of the shop and sank in my thoughts. I didn't notice how fast time went by. I sighed at myself when I noticed I was walking the direction towards the guild. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

Suddenly a dark person appeared. It was a male, he had raven black hair with white stripes on each side, he wore a black suit, from his legs to under his eyes were covered with what looked like silver scales.

"Lucy, is that you?" Asked the man.

My eyes winded. "Father!" I yelled. I ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

I was amazed at how fast I forget things when it comes to this man. I remember, that there once was a time where my father asked an undead being for help. If I remember correctly, the name of that undead being was miss Pink. My father had received a pendant from that undead lady. The pendant changes the form of the person who wears it, when they lose an specific amount of blood. Father would turn into a dark but still handsome being of darkness, (which could be mistaken for a ninja.) his speed and strength would increase.

"I came to visit my grandson of course." He stated with sparkling eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked him. I pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

I felt him gently patting my head. "I missed you-"

"Lucy?" Yelled an very familiar voice.

I turned around to see a lot and I mean A LOT of guild members staring at us. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces. Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Jet, Droy and Wendy.

"H-hi everyone." I stood there holding fathers hand. 'This is bad, this is really bad.' I wanted to scream but that wouldn't make the situation better.

"Ah, Lucy." Started Cana while placing her hand on her stomach. "Who's that handsome man that's holding your hand?"

I was starting to panic, what was I supposed to tell them? 'This man is my mothers lover and my father?' No not an option, besides, if they found out that he is the wind knight father might get into a lot of trouble.

Father sighed, and I saw in his eyes he was going to tell the truth. 'The handsome bastard, all he did in his life was lie and being sadistic, and now he's going to ruin his life by being a good person and tell the truth?' I almost glared at him, but glaring wouldn't change anything and it is mostly my fault.

I saw him opening his mouth to say something. "I am Lucy's-"

"Husband!" I yelled. This was something even I didn't expect to say. Father was perfectly calm, I have the feeling he was going to say the same thing as me. Their reactions were unexpectedly good. Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Mirajane screamed but I think Juvia screamed about something else because she kept staring at Gray. Gray, Gajeel and Elfman stared at us and had a shocked expressions on their faces. Cana, Erza and Evergreen were blushing for some reason, I'm not sure if I want to know why since they are staring at my evil yet handsome father. Oh, and Jet and Droy fainted. To tell you the truth, I expected a lot worse.

When all of them snapped out of their state, they all started yelling at the same time. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, but I heard the word 'husband' over and over.

"T-that's right." I smiled at them. "This is my husband." The feeling of throwing up came to my mind.

Cana poked me in my arm. "And here I was worrying about your love life for nothing." She smirked. "He's gorgeous." She whispered.

'Mom knew how to pick them.' I smiled at Cana.

I suddenly realized something, I have a five year old son who looks like me and is about to get my hair color, and on top of that, everyone thinks I'm married. If I play this right then no one will suspect Natsu to be Emil's father.

"We also have a son named Emil." I smiled at them.

"A son?" The girls screamed and pushed the guys away. "Bring him to the guild!" Mirajane, Cana and Wendy started squealing and singing loudly. "We are aunts!" Over and over, except for Juvia who kept singing. "Lucy isn't Juvia's rival in love anymore." I turned my head to Levy to was staring at Gajeel.

"So you have a kid?" Asked Gray.

I gave him a small nod. "I do."

Gray smiled at me. "I'd love to meet him." I say Gray looking at father. "Your husband doesn't talk much, does he?"

"He's a but anti-social." I had a nervous smiled on my face. "We have to go home and prepare dinner."

Mirajane smiled. "Okay, bring your son with you to the guild tomorrow!" She giggled.

Cana pointed at me. "Lucy Heartfilia-"

"Crecius." Corrected father.

"Ahh~" Blushed Mirajane, Evergreen and Levy.

Cana turned to my father and giggled like some teenager and blushed. "Oh right, my bad." She turned to me and started pointing at me again. "Lucy Crecius! If I have a girl growing inside me, then I shall allow your son to date her!"

"Eh?" Me, father and the other guild members were just speechless.

Cana puffed her cheeks. "Of course! I mean, if your son is the product of that handsome prince, just think about how our grandchildren would look like!"

'Uh, I am the product of that handsome prince, so Emil is too?' I laughed. "We'll see."

Father coughed, which meant he wanted to leave.

"We have to go, bye." I smiled. I grabbed father by his arm and waved my friends goodbye.

"You have some strange friends." Muttered father. "But the pregnant woman does have good taste."

I laughed. "If only they knew your personality." Our faces turned serious. "Dad." I started.

He gave me one of his sadistic faces. "What?"

"Your too old to be my husband." I smirked.

"I am too young to be your father."

I sighed. "May the Wind god escort you to the temple of light." Translation: Don't get into trouble on your way back.

Father patted my head. "As long as you stay patient, the Wind god shall watch." Translation: I'll come back, watch yourself.

I sighed and walked back to my apartment. I didn't want to go home, but I have my responsibilities.

I felt something cold falling on my skin. "Snow?" I did what any normal person would do, I looked up and saw a pack of heavy snow falling from the sky. 'But it's spring!' I hurried home not wanting to catch a cold.

When I reached the door I searched for my keys in my bag. 'I forgot them on the kitchen table.' I mentally slapped myself. 'Seems like I have to do this Fairy Tail style.' I first checked the window, when I saw the lights on I sighed in relieve. I walked back and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Sang Happy from the other side of the door.

"It's me."

"Me who?" Asked Happy.

"Me Lucy." I replied.

Happy opened the door and pouted. "Your no fun."

I stuck out my tongue and smiled at him. "Parents are made for killing fun, live with it."

"Mommy look!"

I closed the door behind me and stared at Emil. I felt my eyes shape into pink hearts. "Cute!" I squealed. Emil's hair color is now blond, and his hair was tied in a short low ponytail. 'It's like a male mini me!'

"Mommy, what kind of book are you holding?" Asked Emil.

'Oh yeah, I had a book with me.' I smiled at Emil. "It's about romance."

Emil stared at me with big eyes. "Oh, okay."

"Speaking about romance." Started Happy. " I think I'll visit Charle." He sang while opening the window.

"Don't come back with kittens!" I yelled.

"I wont, I wont." He smirked and flew away

I stared at the clock in the living room. "Okay Emil, it's 8 o'clock, you know what that means." I grinned.

"Do potty, brush your teeth and go to bed." Emil nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

I waited 15 minutes, in those minutes I thought of a bedtime story. "Mommy." Emil walked out of the bath room. "I'm done!" He smiled. I watched him climb in bed.

Someone stared knocking on the door.

"Just a sec Emil." I smiled at him. I opened the door to see the landlady with letters in her hand.

"Do I look like a housemaid?" She asked. "Don't you dare make me bring you your mail again."

I grinned at her when she handed me the letters. "Thank you, love you too!" I yelled really fast. I closed the door behind her and laughed.

I had two letters in my hands. The first letter was from Alyssa and Romero, I decided to read this one first. "Emil, er have a letter from uncle Romero and grandmother Alyssa!"

Emil jumped up. "Read it please!" He yelled.

"_Dear Lucy and Emil._

_Hello, how are you doing Have you been practicing your magic and material arts?_

_Thank you for you letter, and sorry we didn't reply earlier. We miss you two a lot._

_I moved to Solar village to live with mother. We hope you will come visit us soon, how about we visit you?_

_From your awesome brother/uncle and old mother/grandmother"_

I smiled. "Isn't that nice?" I asked, I looked up to see Emil had already fallen asleep.

I opened the second letter. It was a list of the s-class exam. 'Hm, lets see.' Juvia. 'That's great, she's going to get it this time for sure!' I smiled at my thoughts. Gajeel. 'Eh, he still isn't and s-class mage?' My eyes winded from surprise. Jet. 'I'm not sure about Jet…' I sighed. Lisanna. 'Not important.' I glared at the paper. Alzack. 'Woohoo go Alzack!' I cheered. Lucy. I jumped from my seat. "Yes I- huh?"

I stared at the paper. The letter was from master there was no doubt about it. There was a drawing of himself and some text at the bottom of the paper. "You're not reading this wrong, do your best!' There were hearts surrounding the text.

I ignored the letter and threw it in the trashcan. I glared at the wall. "Perverted old man." I muttered. I turned off the lights and walked outside, I closed the door and walked on the streets.

I ended up at a park and sat on a bench. I closed my eyes I took out a ruby key. _"Open the Gate of the being who hides in the dark! Mist!"_

A ninja dressed in black appeared. He had long raven black hair and had a katana on his back. He sat on his knees and bowed his head. "You summoned me, master?" He asked.

Mist is a ruby key, there only exist two ruby keys in this world. The black ninja, mist and the white knight, fog.

"Please call me Lucy." I blushed.

A bright light appeared. "Lucy! Why did you summon that- that cosplayer and not me?"

"Master summoned me because I'm way sexier then you." I couldn't see Mist's face because it was covered by a mask but I could tell he was smirking. '1-0 for mist'

"Ha, you wish. I was made to be the sexiest spirit in the universe! 'Ohh 1-1!'

"Ha, the spirit king labeled me most handsome, charming and sexy. You can't win when it's about looks, lover boy!" '2-1 and Mist wins!'

"Lucy!" I turned my head to see a Happy flying at me. "Your married?"

"Huh?" Both celestial spirits turned their heads towards me.

"That's a lie!" I yelled. Happy, Mist and Loke stared at me wide eyed when I explained them the story, of course with a few little changes. I can't tell him Creus is my father.

"I see, so your friend if pretending to be your husband because you didn't want Natsu to think he was Emil's dad."

"Lucy I could have pretended to be your husband too!" Yelled Loke with teary eyes.

Mist bowed to me. "Master, you made a wide decision." I stared at Mist. 'Are you serious? I thought it was kind of foolish.'

"Natsu was really weird when he entered the guild." Said Happy to change the mood.

I started to get nervous. "Weird how?"

Happy sat on the bench next to me and put on his thinking face. "Well he walked into the guild and his face was covered in weird drawings, the drawing on his forehead was quite nice."

I heard Loke gulp.

"It said. 'Lions rule' in huge letters. When we asked about what happened, he told us that he couldn't remember anything."

"I was worried for nothing?" I screamed. "Salamander feel my wrath, I'm going to curse you for making me dye my sons hair blond!" I yelled while pointing at the stars.

"We lions rule!" Yelled Loke with a serious face.

"Aye!" Yelled Happy

Mist smirked.

"You too Mist, scream what's on your mind!" I cheered.

He nodded at me. "I'm sexier then Loke!"

"What?"

"Idiots." I muttered. I watched how Happy laughed and Loke and Mist fought. I felt uneasy. 'I'm going to fight Natsu in the exam, just watch, I'll show you who's weak.'

**Sorry I made this chapter in like 3 days, and I know there is probably a lot horrible grammar and spelling mistakes, I will try harder next chapter when I get back from the hospital again.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

**I hope I'll get back soon :) Bye see you in a bit! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers.**

**I told you to write your favorite paring in a review. I beg you, please stop mailing me your parings. I got 28 of them, maybe more but I'm serious STOP I T.T! I feel stalked. xD I have to wear an eye patch for a few months, I look like a pirate…**

**Alright, the moment you all have been waiting for! It's our favorite show! **

**!The who will win Gray game!**

**No 1. Erza x Gray = 30 %**

**No 2. Juvia x Gray = 27,5 %**

**No 3. Erza x Jellal = 20 %**

**No 4. No one x Gray = 15 %**

**No 5. Juvia x Leon = 7,5 %**

**Erza won from Juvia with only 1 vote. I'm still not sure about this, so I think I'll do this game one last time, so keep reviewing! Oh how I love you :) ! I'm thinking of making it a love triangle till the whole things solved.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter, I have been playing blind girl for a while and it isn't working out for me. I can still see only I think I have to get used to not seeing, but that's probably when I'm 20 or something. This story is still going on, it's my best story so no, I'm not quitting. Updates are hard since I can only be staring at a computer screen for 1 hour a week, but please be patient with me, I'll get better and I'll update my story like how I used to, WITH FLAIR! ;)**

**Actors behind the scene:**

**Fairy tail:**

**Gray: bring it flame brain!**

**Natsu: Sure thing, ice cream!**

**Gray:… You've changed, I'm so disappointed.**

**Cana: Did you seriously call him ice cream?**

**Natsu: It's hard to think of a smart comeback on pressure!**

**Cana: bitch please, I'm pregnant, that's pressure that I got from some amazing pleasure.**

Runaway

"Really?" Shouted Emil.

I smiled at him. "Yup, as from today, I'm taking you with me to Fairy Tail."

"Ohh, so that's why you dyed his hair blond!" Exclaimed Happy.

Emil stared at me with questioning eyes. I glared at Happy and turned back at Emil. "But there is 1 condition, you have to call grandpa 'daddy' for the time being."

"Why?" Asked Emil.

"Because!" I yelled without thinking. "Because I said so." I said calm. "Now go get dressed, me and uncle Happy have to discuss some grown up business." I grinned.

"Okay!" I watched Emil run towards the bathroom, I heard a loud crash and something that sounded like breaking glass. "I'm okay!" He yelled.

I ignored it.

Happy had a frightening expression on his face. "He and Natsu are so alike." Happy jumped on the table. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well you see-" I stopped in the mid of my sentence. I took a deep breath. "I-I am participating in the S-class wizard promotion trial."

"I know, master announced the names of everyone who would be taking part in it at the guild yesterday." He nodded like some old man telling stories about the 'old times' while lecturing his grandchildren. "What about it?" He asked.

"Can you be my partner?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

My eyes lid up. "Yay, thank you Happy!" I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm ready to go!" Yelled Emil from the bathroom.

"Did you get dressed in the clothes I picked out for you?" I asked.

There was a long pause.

"Aww!" Yelled Emil, causing Happy to burst out of laughter.

"He and Natsu are so alike!" He started to laugh harder.

I had a nervous smile on my face. "Well, to tell you the truth Emil is really-"

"Mommy did you turn off the gas?" Asked Emil, he was dressed in yellow rain boots, dark blue jeans and a light blue jacket with yellow stripes.

"Yes, I-"

"Oh, mommy, don't forget to close the windows before we leave!" Interrupted Emil.

"Oh, I-"

He suddenly gasped. "Mommy you don't have your keys attached to your belt!"

"Yes, I- hey you're right!" I yelled while running towards the table to get my keys.

Happy stared at me. "I take back about what I said about him and Natsu being alike." He sighed. "I feel like eating fish."

"Me too!" Emil started to giggle.

I smiled at the both of them. "Are we all set?" I asked.

"Aye!" The two cheered.

Emil jumped on my back while Happy closed the door behind us. "Mommy where do baby's come from?" Asked Emil totally out of the blue.

I felt my body turn into stone while an echo ran trough my ears. My lips cracked a nervous smile while Happy broke down laughing.

"Baby's come from-" I paused. "Eggs, eggs you can buy at the market."

Emil stared at me with his mouth forming a small 'o' "Can you buy a girl egg next time? I want a little sister."

"Oh god!" Exclaimed the blue exceed while laughing hysterically.

Ah yes, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"How did Loke give you the idea that I ate you?" I asked while opening the guild doors. "I brought a guest!" I yelled.<p>

Before I had the chance to turn around, me and Emil were ambushed by both male but mostly female guild members, all of the shouting questions like 'how old are you?', 'I wanna eat you up!' and 'let me pinch your adorable, small cute cheek!' I saw Emil becoming nervous from all the questions he was getting.

"Everyone, let me trough." A loud feminine voice echoed trough the guild, it was none other then our Fairy tail's Erza. I was surprised how everyone kept their mouth shut when she yelled trough the guild, well, it is Erza, I should have expected this much. When she stood in front of me she kneeled down to Emil's height. "May I ask what your name is?" She asked in a serious tone.

"M-my name is Emil." He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Emil, that's a wonderful name." Announced Erza, while shaking his hand. I could see a faint blush on her face, who knew that Erza had a soft spot for children? I sure didn't know.

I picked the 5 year old up and followed the requip mage who was leading the way to our table. Sitting at that table was non other then Gray Fullbuster. All eyes were on us, apparently Happy had abandoned me the minute he saw Charle, kinda cute tough.

"So you're Emil?" He asked while smiling at my son. "How old are you?"

Emil slyly tried to hide behind my arm, it was faint but if you listened closely you could hear him mutter the word 'four'.

"Four?" Yelled Gray, trying to sound shocked. "You're already a man, huh?"

I felt Erza jump up, I turned my head to see her face only to be surprised at her flustered expression.

"Please excuse me." She whispered as she got up from her seat, leaving me dumb folded.

I left a hand tugging my shirt. "Where's the pretty lady going?" Asked Emil with curiosity beaming in his eyes.

Before I had the chance to reply the guild's usual riots of the day began just in time. 'bathroom' I mouthed.

"Hey Emil!" Yelled Gray, probably trying to catch his attention away from the fighting. "Wanna see some really cool magic?" Asked Gray.

Emil gave him a small nod. I watched how gray made his famous stance, with his ice make magic, Gray forged a small statue that looked like Plue.

I quickly darted my eyes back to the five year old and smiled, his eyes sparkled. "Please show me another one uncle Gray!" I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach just by listening to the excitement in his voice.

I saw gray blush. "He called me his uncle." He muttered, it was faint but I could still hear it.

After some laughing we were suddenly attacked by 3 very enthusiastic friends . Mirajane squealed. "He's adorable!"

I felt Emil flinch, probably because of the sudden attention.

"Juvia would love to have child like Emil with my beloved Gr-"

Gray, who was sitting next to me suddenly sneezed. "Why do I have this bad feeling?" He whispered to himself. I wanted to laugh but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I kept talking to the girls while Emil was playing games with his new uncle Gray.

"He kind of reminds me of someone." Cana put on her thinking face, I suddenly started sweating from her serious aura. She game me a mischievous smirk. "He reminds me of that handsome dark figure Lucy's married to." She sang.

Evergreen suddenly joined the conversation as she took a seat next to Cana. She smiled at Mirajane. "I have to agree with Cana, Lucy. Your husband has good looks, I want to buy one too!"

"TOO BAD YOUR STUCK WITH ELFMAN!" Yelled Mirajane while laughing. I watched how she ran away from her maybe future sister in law.

I felt Gray tap my shoulder. "I'm gonna have a chat with Gajeel."

I gave him a nod as reply, I looked down to the child on my lap to see he had a disappointed look on his face. "He will be back." I smiled.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Juvia is happy Lucy isn't my rival anymore!" Exclaimed Juvia.

I gave the water mage a nervous grin hoping she wasn't on to me.

"You never know Juvia." Yelled Levy as she jumped on the counter to surprise us. "Lucy could always have an affaire!"

I felt Emil tug my shirt. "What is a affaire, mommy?" He asked with curious eyes.

"An affaire?" Screamed Juvia while seeing her dreams about Gray being crushed "Yes! Juvia can see trough your corrupt mind!" She yelled while pointing at me. "You want your sexy husband and my beloved Gray!"

I stared at the water mage with disbelieve.

"O-oh dear, I called him se-sexy?" She whispered in her own little world, kinda creeping me out. "NO JUVIA MUST STAY FAITHFUL TO MY BELOVED GRAY!"

I remember when I first got here. Wanting to make a good first impression, wishing to impress my fellow guild mates and praying to make friends. I dozed off into my own little dream world. I suddenly snapped out of my daydreaming and noticed the weight on my lap had disappeared.

"Juvia?" I grabbed her shoulders, which made her stop shouting. "Where did Emil go?" I could feel my heart racing, my eyes darted around the guild like wild.

"J-juvia didn't-"

"Lucy!" Asked Mirajane. "Emil went looking for Gray outside, I tried stopping him but someone threw a bottle at my head." She explained while holding a bloody rag against her forehead.

My eyes winded. "Gray?" Running off on his own and not telling me where he's going? That doesn't sound like Emil at all!

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I turned around to see Erza's back.

"Emil ran off looking for Gray!" I yelled trying to hardest not to sound desperate.

"Wait what?" I felt the requip mage hands on my shoulders. "Gray is in the masters office!" She yelled.

My sight started to become wary. Gray is still in the guild and Emil went outside looking for him. People started talking to me but I couldn't hear them, my mind going insane. I snapped and ran outside ignoring all the 'lets look for him together' yelling.

"Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora" I yelled. The stout white creature with golden like horn nose appeared before me.

"Puu-puun!" He yelled.

I took out Emil's jacket. "Plue, I need you to track Emil." I watched how he took a wide long sniff of the cloth and before I knew it we started running towards the south gate park. I called Plue back and ran inside. "Emil!" I yelled, praying he would respond. I turned to my right and saw a small boy, softly crying and only a few meters away. Relieved I tried to call out to him again, but then I noticed another presence which belonged to someone I didn't wish to see, Natsu. Instead of snatching my son back I cowardly hid behind a tree trying to listen to their conversation.

"Hey kid, if you stop crying and tell me your name I can help you find your way back home." His voice sounded calm and had a mature fatherly tone in it. Oh how much I wanted to kick that fucker.

Emil started to cry harder, and the pink moron who was talking to him scratched his head. "Uh, where's your mom?" He asked.

Seriously? Natsu if he knew where I was he wouldn't be in a park crying his eyes out. Then again, what mother doesn't notice her own child leaving her? I'm so pathetic.

"I- I don't know." He hiccupped. I tried to see if I could get closer to the scene. That's when I noticed something so fatal it could have cost me my life. It was hard to notice but clear of you stared at it for a while. There was one pink hair growing from his head. Shit, shit, shit of all people it had to be Natsu who found him!

"What about your dad?" He asked.

I flinched but I didn't hear crying anymore, I slowly turned my eyes to the scene. I saw Emil pointing at the sky. "Mommy said that daddy is flying over there!" There was a silence. There was a painful feeling inside my chest

"What's your mothers name?" The tone in his voice changed, but when he asked that question I realized that I had left Emil with someone who he sees as a stranger.

"Lu-"

"Emil!" I jumped in the circle and help my arms out, wide open. "Never run off on your own again!" I said in a soft voice.

"Mommy!" He yelled while running at me with full speed.

I turned my eyes to Natsu, I was ashamed but still grateful. "Thank you." I smiled at him for the last time.

He turned his face trying to look arrogant. "Don't mention it." We had a starting contest that lasted for only 3 seconds, cant call it a staring contest can I? "You're that lady me and Lisanna bumped into a little while ago." So drunk that he couldn't remember our conversation from last time.

"Mister please don't call my mommy 'lady', her name is Lucy." Pouted the 4 year old. "But you can call her mommy too if you want."

"Ah no, its alright." Natsu and I agreed.

"So you joined fairy tail?" He asked pointing at my guild mark.

"Yeah, I have been a member for some time now." I said while rubbing Emil's back. "You probably never noticed me." Or you forgot about me.

He scratched his head again. "Oh, sorry about that."

I saw our conversation was going nowhere, Emil had fallen asleep and so decided to quit pretending to be someone else. "So Natsu," I started. "When I, your ex-partner, left the guild 5 years ago." I saw his pupils getting smaller and smaller, I had a feeling that his amnesia act at the guild yesterday was an act, I knew he knew who I was. On god, for a writer I sure make the strangest sentences "What did you feel?"

There was a silence, I stared at him. He didn't have that average height anymore, his muscular toned body went well with his old light tanned skin, his spiky rose-colored hair had gotten longer what didn't change was his eyes, which I found nice for some reason.

"I felt nothing." He said in a serious tone.

I felt a tear roll over my cheek, I gave him one of my old smiles. "Liar." I saw it, one small tear forming in his left eye. "Tell the guild I found Emil, and that they don't need to worry." I turned around and was about to walk home till i felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Emil?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes, this is my son, his name is Emil." I said not turning around.

"What happened to his dad?"

Something in my snapped. "Nothing." I said, I gave him an arrogant look. "His father is currently living in the sky, trying to fly with dragons." I walked away. "Salamander, you and I are officially enemies!"

* * *

><p>I wonder if I accidentally gave him a hint.<p>

"I'm home" I whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping prince who was now drooling on my shoulder.

"Luuuucy, I'm in looooooveeee." Sang Happy who was lying on my couch.

I laughed. "Something good happened with Charle?" I asked while putting Emil in bed.

"That's good." I grinned. "The S-class exams are soon, are you ready Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The atmosphere changed. "Good, lets kick Natsu's senses back down to earth."

**THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I'm so sorry, it so hart to write when you only have one hour a week! I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME I PROMISE. **

**Next chapter will be the exams! You ready for it? I'm planning a Lucy VS Team Natsu chapter.**

**I'LL DO MY BEST I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but you all know why it's late so I'm not going to explain myself again. (If not, read my profile)**

**Okay I'm gonna do something unusual before starting my story. I sometimes get reviews and messages from people that HATE my story and I usually ignore them but seriously, I can get annoyed too. So to settle this once and for all**

**I'm going to paste a review made by an anonymous reader and tell him/her of my thoughts, I don't want to be rude but there is this thing called 'don't like then don't read' I'm sorry to those who dislike what I'm doing, if you don't want to read it then you can just skip it and go on with the story. :) **

**_Another Bash the hell out of Natsu while Lucy is stronger than superman story. Everything and Everyone is OCC. First off, Lisanna was never on his team. Natsu didn't have a team! His partner was just Happy. Lisanna teamed up with her family, not Natsu. Second their is no way that the whole guild would just ignore Lucy. That is something sabrethooth would do. And with Lisanna and Natsu, they don't even have one page, not even a box together in the manga. Why, because Natsu is always with Lucy. Hell, Lisanna gave Lucy the go ahead to stay close to Natsu. It's been going on since Lisanna came back. Plus, I don't think Natsu would forget something like having sex with Lucy. He is a Dragon Slayer, he can smell his scent on her, speaking of which, Natsu should smell his scent on his own freaking son! It makes no sense! No wonder why everyone makes fun of the Nalu pairing. With the way authors keep bashing Natsu in their stories. By word, do you really hate Natsu so much? Give the guy some respect. The Nalu section is filled with these kinds of stories. You don't see them in the Gray/Juvia section. Hell. Not even in the Gajeel/Levy section and Gajeel really did attack Levy in the manga. This is really sad._**

**That hurt my feelings. Have to say you're pretty harsh, but calling my story sad? **

**I am afraid that there are a lot of stories with the same story line like mine, some better and some worse, but a lot of people like these stories. It's good to give your opinion but saying that someone else his or her story is sad, just because you don't like it, is just pathetic. **

**Its 'unleash your imagination' if you don't get that then don't open your mouth and bash someone's book because you're the only one who will be looking sad.**

**If the person who wrote this review is reading this, I apologize. **

**To those who usually write these kinds of comments, what are you trying to get by telling writers how much you dislike their book? Delete their story just because a few dislike it?**

**Sorry, but comments like these are annoying to me, what I wrote up there was just my opinion, a lot of people might feel different about this.**

**I wont name the people who send me messages about how they hate my story, but I hope I made it clear that I don't appreciate these things, help me improve not become insecure. :)**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT EVERYONE! **

**!THE WHO WILL WIN GRAY GAME!**

**I'm gong to make a love triangle in my story involving Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Erza and Jellal. You will see how this triangle will be formed in this story, and I think you will enjoy this because this triangle will give my story more drama, humor and action xD!**

**I already know who I am going to pair gray with, but I think that painting drama with this triangle could be really entertaining. **

**But maybe not, we'll see. :)**

SHOWDOWN: Team Lucy VS Team Natsu! PART 1.

"I'm f-freezing!" Yelled Evergreen.

"I told you to wear an extra lair didn't I?" I nagged while handing her a blanket.

She took the blanket and wrapped her whole body in it trying to find some heat in it. "Lucy, please, don't start mothering me, you have Emil to do that."

"Yes, but Emil isn't here so I have to find someone else to mother at the moment." I smiled.

We were on a boat headed to an unknown island, master told us that it was a 6 hour trip and we were currently sailing on sea for 4 hours.

I still had 2 hours left to think of what to do. Happy was playing cards with Panther-Lily, Alzack and Bisca were somewhere inside the boat living in their 'fantasy moments', well, that's what Gajeel said. Speaking of Gajeel, he is currently writing a letter to someone, I'm not sure to who but I think it's a love letter to Levy, since there were hearts above the I's and all the O's were smiley faces. Jet and Droy were doing the same thing as Gajeel, only they were more open about it, and with open I mean screaming about their lover Levy out and open in the sea, and each time they yelled something the vein's on Gajeel's forehead became bigger and bigger. As for the rest of us, Juvia is explaining to Evergreen and Wendy why and how jealous she is of Bisca's romantic love life and how she wished that she and Gray would have a moment of their own, funny.

Next to me sat non other then the girl who ruined my non love life with Natsu and my happy times with the guild. She was talking to me about all sorts of things, and how much I hate to admit it, I was enjoying myself. Lisanna was, fun to talk to and I don't know how many times the thought 'maybe I misunderstood her' ran trough my mind.

When I had spoken to Natsu, I realized that Lisanna wasn't the one being cruel to me 5 years ago. She was only the massager, and I am glad that she was the one who told me the truth, about being weak. I am sure that if Natsu was the one that told me I was weak, I'd probably have a mental break down right in front of him. I had been holding a grudge against the wrong person. I should be mad at Natsu, but to be honest I'm not mad. I have an amazing kid and I am so much stronger then I before. What Natsu did, could have been the best thing that ever happened to me, then again, if he hadn't done it, I'd probably still be a single virgin now, without having to worry about a babysitter or extra food and clothing expenses for my child, or I could have been married right now, and be pregnant.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something." She said in a friendly tone. I swear if I had known that she could have been this nice as a friend, I would have talked to her seriously sooner.

"Sure." I smiled.

She took a deep breath and held it in. "I really like Natsu, and I mean really, madly, actually love him." I wasn't surprised at that comment she made, actually it was quite obvious, she always had this look on her face whenever she was talking or looking at him. "5 years ago, I was jealous of you, I didn't know you and I saw you and Natsu, and Lucy Ashley also had this thing for Natsu Dragion so I just figured." Her incomplete sentences were confusing me, but I understood every word she's trying to say, she was apologizing. "When Natsu talked to master, I figured you two weren't that close at all, and then he called you weak." She stopped talking when she the frown on my face. "What I did was horrible, I sometimes don't know when to stop and when the line is crossed, and I know I crossed the line when I told you what Natsu said." She bit her lip. "When you came back, I saw how pretty and grown up you were, I thought you were going to steal Natsu from me, that's why I said those mean things, I was jealous, but I never knew I how terrible I have been to you, till I found out you were happily married and also had a child." She smiled at me. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't have you as a rival in love."

To be honest I have no idea what and why she said that to me, this doesn't change anything. I smiled at her "I understand." I said in an absent tone.

She gave me a sad smile and walked away from me. I wonder what she expected from me. She likes me when I'm married and have a child, but when I'm single she hates me, no hate isn't the word, she's scared of me. I'll act like her friend if that's what she wants but she will probably go back to her jealously mode when she realizes that I'm not married. Not wanting to think much about it, I changed my thought of subject to the trial. The wizards who are selected are me, Juvia, Jet, Alzack, Gajeel and Lisanna. I partnered up with happy, Juvia with Wendy. Jet with Droy, Alzack loves Bisca, Gajeel with Panther-Lily and Lisanna partnered up with Evergreen.

The cold would have been unbearable if I was still 17, I was dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, an open long leather (dress) jacket which was held together by my belt that also contained my keys. My hair was tied in a bun, covered by my hood.

Before I left on this boat I had Cana watch Emil for me, since I couldn't ask my celestial spirits for help. Cana didn't seem to mind, she called it a 'baby training' or something like that. She also said something about wanting to know her future son in law better. Last thing I want to do is hand Emil over to someone who's gender isn't even official yet! I pray to the wind god that it will be a boy.

I noticed that I got sidetracked from my original subject, back to thinking about the S-class wizard promotion trial. Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and Natsu. I need to think this trough carefully.

Right when I wanted to think of a strategy, Bisca and Alzack decided to come back on the boat. There was a awkward silence, everyone that was busy doing something actually stopped. That's when Gajeel opened his mouth.

"You two were so loud down there that I couldn't concentrate on my letter!" He yelled. "Keep it down next time or do your business at home!" He snickered.

"We weren't THAT loud!" Yelled Bisca, there was another silence. It took a while for her to realize what she had just said. The couple's faces slowly turned red.

"Busted!" Yelled Jet.

When everyone started to laugh, a pouting water mage took a seat next to me. "Juvia is jealous."

"Don't worry Juvia, Gray will notice you one day, if not, I think Lyon's single" Sad attempted of Wendy to cheer up a water using stalker.

After a few good laughs, we noticed that the boat stopped moving.

"Children, this is Vulanger island." Announced our guild master.

I noticed that everyone walked up to their partner, so I did the same. "Happy, when he's done, were gonna fly. Got it?"

He smirked and gave me a quick nod.

"There are 6 paths you can choose from, there is one path where you can access your destination freely 'the free passage'. On the 5 other paths is an s-class wizard, the wizard you encounter will do anything to keep you from getting to your destination." He explained. "Once you reach the destination you will have passed the first test, there you will have to wait for the others. When everyone's there ill guide you to your second test." He scratched the back of his head and continued. "But beware, this island is filled with unknown creatures and plants." He yelled. "Your S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial as begun, good luck!"

I grabbed the blue exceed's tail and ran to the boats railing with full speed. I noticed that Gajeel had the same idea I had, using Panther-Lily to fly to the island, I saw Juvia jumping into the water holding Wendy's hand, Lisanna and Evergreen had both used magic to create wings on their backs. The rest were still on the boat for some reason.

Me and Happy were the first to land on the island. "Happy, Lets take path number four." I felt really excited for some unexplainable reason.

"Aye!" He cheered.

The path we ran was plain and simple, there was a lot of forest around us that was unfortunately covered in snow. I noticed that Happy was running next to me. "Happy, you don't have to run with me, I mean, you can fly." I stated.

"Aye, but, I'm a man!" He yelled out of breath.

I rolled my eyes. "You're starting to sound like Elfman."

We were running for about 30 minutes, I decided to stop running and start walking, seeing as how Happy almost died from lack of oxygen.

"You better now?" I asked while smiling.

He only gave me a nod and kept on walking. "You sure have changed Lucy." He said out of the blue. "In a good way."

"Thanks." I hate awkward conformations. "I think we got the free passage."

"Yeah, I think so too, we're lucky!" He grinned. "Say Lucy, does Emil ask about his father?"

You know, when I told Happy about Natsu I thought that if he asked questions, things would be awkward, but I was wrong. It was super awkward. "Sure, there was this one time when I actually told him who his father was." I confessed.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "That his father is searching for dragons, and that's why he can't see him for now." I smiled. "Those weren't my exact words, but oh well!"

"Things must be tough on you, Lucy."

"It sure is, Happy."

And in three months, Emil is going to be five years old. In that time, I am going to get him a father of his own, and there is only one way to get a husband as fast as possible. I am going to try speed dating, and if that doesn't work, I'll get him a puppy.

"Okay, Happy lets-

I was interrupted by a loud crash from not to far, feeling something above us. Confused, both me and Happy looked up and saw 3 figure's. Alzack, Bisca and Natsu, I assume that Natsu was their opponent and after some incident they were blown away.

I grabbed Happy and made a run for it. Don't get distracted on your way to achieve your goal, my 'goal' was our destination and the 'distraction' was them. I had accidentally let my guard down and before I knew it Natsu made his way in front of me.

"Sorry, can't let you pass." He smirked, I noticed that the couple who had also fallen from the sky landed in the bushes.

I was getting annoyed by his face. "Natsu, this is path four, which path did you originally stand on?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Path two."

"Then go back to the path you belong!" I yelled.

"As if it's fair to let you pass without a fight!" He yelled back.

I felt veins op on my head. "Fine, be that way!"

We were acting like school kids fighting over something meaningless. I watched how the flames surrounded his hands, making way to the rest of his body. Funny how the cold doesn't effect him.

Everything went really fast from there. His hand was baled into a fist and made impact with my face, when I was about to make contact with the ground, I used my hands to regain my balance and kicked him in the stomach. I jumped and landed back on my feet, I tried to kick him again only higher, aiming for his neck. He unfortunately blocked my kick with his arm, he grabbed my leg and before I realized, it threw me at a tree. I tried to use the distance he threw me in my advantage, when I was about to hit the tree, I turned around and used both my legs in my defense by standing on it. I ran up to one of it's branches and jumped off, I tried to knock him out by kicking him on the head, but he noticed me and jumped away. I couldn't change my position so I made impact with the ground and made a huge crack in it. He used the opportunity to punch me in the face, but I blocked him with my hand.

"We're evenly matched." He smirked.

I glared at him. "I'm all fired up."

I changed my position and let go of his arm, I looked up and noticed that his face was only inches away from mine. He didn't move, I guess he was as stunned as I was. I stared into his black, childlike eyes, they were inviting, there was a hint of playfulness inside them. It made me feel warm and fuzzy, I couldn't feel the cold snow around me anymore. I noticed his eyes trailing down. What was he staring at? I did the same, but I stopped when I saw his lips, they slowly parted. I couldn't stop myself from staring at them and unconsciously licked my lips.

"Ahem."

I turned my head and saw the blue exceed, Happy and the now awoken couple, Alzack and Bisca staring at us. All three their faces had a unique expression. Happy looked like as if he just walked in on his parents, Bisca had a small smile on her face followed by a light shade of red and Alzack's eyes were wide open, it was as if he went trough a internal shock he couldn't wake up from.

I was completely frozen,

Happy walked in front and coughed. "I think we all saw something were weren't supposed to see, but lets not forget that we're here with a goal!" He yelled, it sounded like some inspirational speech. "Bisca, Alzack and I will let you, Lucy and Natsu do all the fighting, while we three go on and search for everlasting happiness in this pool of embarrassment, farewell you youngsters." He winked and flew away, followed by Bisca and Alzack who were both giggling and singing a marching song. (omg this is so random =.=)

If I had to translate, I'd say that Happy, Alzack and Bisca ditched us. I closed my eyes and sighed. I realized something while Happy was talking. His eyes were on me, it was as if he couldn't bare to look at Natsu. He must really feel abandoned.

"He misses you, a lot." I stated. "Can't you look away from Lisanna for 10 minutes and give the little guy some attention?" I snapped. "If not then you're the lousiest parent alive!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled at me.

"Natsu, Happy never saw you as only as his 'best friend' he saw you as his parent." I explained while placing my hands on my hips. "He just wants you to look at him."

"I look at him, I see him al the time!" He was furious, if I don't watch what I say then he will probably attack me.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "When I first met you, you were reliable and strong, you were someone the whole guild could count on anytime someone needed you." I felt something sting inside my stomach. "Now your only available when Lisanna isn't around, I am honestly disappointed." I whispered that last part, he doesn't need to know what I think, Emil is better off with a father like Gray or Gajeel, I was mad, I still am and I wish Natsu understood that what he did, and what he's doing isn't helping anyone but himself and Lisanna. "You disgust me!" I yelled, I saw his fist making his way to my face, I ducked down and kicked him in his stomach, when he fell down I sat on him and repeatedly started to punch him in his face.

"Do you have any idea how lonely I was?" I was yelling at him again, I couldn't stop myself from hitting him, I was so angry that I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You betrayed me Natsu!" I felt tears flowing from my eyes, wonderful, now I'm crying because of this stupid, idiot. "Of course I had my celestial spirits and two good people taking care of me. but that didn't change the fact that I wanted you to-" I chocked on my spit and started to cry harder. "To tell me I was going to be alright."

"I know, I haven't been the greatest friend in the world." He finally said, his hair was covering half of his face. "When I realized my feelings for Lisanna, it was already too late, she was gone." He whispered. "But then you came and distracted me, I completely forgot about her for a while." Was he crying? I couldn't tell. There was something in his voice that made me stop thinking straight. "But the day after Lisanna's welcome back party, Mirajane started joking again, saying that you were in love with me, and Happy was playing along." He sat up and pulled me towards him, giving me a hug. "In short, I was terrified, I had Lisanna back and I didn't want to lose her again, but you were still there, right next to me, my best friend, I didn't want to let go of you either."

"Then why did you let go?" I whispered.

"I needed to get away from you, so I neglected you and at the same time, I slowly started to forget you were there." There was a pause. 'But I never noticed you were gone till 3 years later after you had left, the reason why was because your scent was fading away from me."

I had lost my voice to speak at this point, I was too tired and had a hard time listening, and I didn't want to, but since his arms are comforting me this much warmth, it's hard to run away.

"Because I lost your scent I kind of wanted to visit you again, then I found your apartment empty." He whispered. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

I pulled myself away from him and whipped my tears away with my sleeve, I bowed down to Natsu's level and placed my lips to his ear. "You didn't deserve any."

I made way to the bushes, I made sure no one was around and started chanting. "_Touch the wind_" I jumped 10 meters up in the sky and made my way to the destination point, if I spend too much time with Natsu, my IQ is doomed to drop.

* * *

><p><em>Emil's Point of view.<em>

"Aunty Cana, is this mommy when she was younger?" It was a picture of a girl with blond hair, she looked like mommy, only little and her hair is shorter then mommy's.

"Oh yeah, that's your mom, she was 17 in that picture." She smiled, aunty Cana always smiles, I think she's a cheerful person. "Romeo will be back soon to play, would you like anything to eat in that time?"

I shook my head. "Mommy always says to never eat a snack before lunch time."

Aunty Cana whispered something, goodie two shoe? What is that? "Aunty Cana, do you have any books?"

She laughed. "You're really a lot like your mother, I only have picture albums available at the moment."

I nodded and flipped the next page. I saw a picture of a man, his arm was around mommy's neck and next to him was uncle Happy flying. He looks a lot like the man who I saw at the park the other day, but I fell asleep and didn't get to say goodbye to him. "Aunty Cana, who's that man with mommy and uncle Happy?"

She looked at the picture and sat down next to me. "That man is Natsu Dragneel, he was your mother's partner and best friend."

"They aren't friends anymore?"

"Nope, sorry kiddo, but we can live with out him." She closed one eye and opened it again really fast, is there a word for it? I can't do it, maybe only grown ups can. **(If you didn't get it, he means winking.)**

Well that's sad, I want to know more about mister Dragneel. He has pink hair, just like me, that weird, not many people have the same hair color as me.

Mommy says family look alike, a lot of people say my eyes are the same as mommy's, are mister Dragneel and I family? Maybe I should ask him when I see him again, could mister Dragneel be my uncle?

Wait I figured it out! The reason why Natsu and I have the same hair color is because he's-

"Emil, I came to play!" Yelled Romeo, while opening the door.

"My big brother." I felt drool falling out of my mouth.

"That's right Emil, once you marry my little girl Romeo will become your new big brother." Smiled aunty Cana while pointing at her belly.

I didn't understand what she meant with Romeo being her bellies brother, but I understand now that Mister Dragneel is my big brother!

**Ahhh, how cutely naïve can a child be, I rarely do another's character's point of view cause I usually think that that's like spoiling the whole story by showing what other characters think, but I thought it would be nice to know how things work in Emil's mind. **

**He shut down everything that could be related to his father by cutely assuming Natsu is his big brother! BTW he calls him mister Dragneel because he forgot Natsu's first name… :P**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that if I had let you al wait another week that you would bite me. I'm having a hard time, but I'm good!**

**Next time will be all about the second part of the exam! And don't think just because I made Lisanna this way that she wont be a enemy in love! She wont be some evil bitch that would kill for Natsu, I mean, I kinda think that's desperate…**

**But she will be in Lucy's way when she finds out that she- oh no! SPOILER! Bye bye! **

Happy, Bisca and Alzack after they ditched Lucy and Natsu:

**Happy: You know, if we're lost, you can tell me.  
>Bisca: We're lost.<br>Happy: I can take bad news. Just tell me straight.  
>Bisca: I don't know where we are.<br>Happy: Aye, no sense taking time to make it sound better than it is.  
>Bisca: I reckon we're going in circles.<br>Happy: Flower things up and I'll see right through. So, just tell me honestly. Are we lost?  
>Bisca: Nope. I know exactly where we are.<br>Happy: That's good, cause, to be honest, I was getting a little worried.  
>Bisca: Don't know where we're going, but ain't no use being late.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I got some crazy messages from people who thought I quit this story… (not giving out names)**

**I always seem to mess up Emil's age… DANG IT! HE IS 4 YEARS OLD TURNNING 5… SOMEDAY, okay, we're over it.**

**Anyways, I finally know what kind of love triangle I want to make! Should I tell? I wanna but I don't know if I should… it would be a spoiler…, okay, I wont tell, till the voting's complete. So people want some originality in my story huh? Didn't I tell ya that I have some awesome idea's? I didn't do them yet but they will happen after I finished the S- class wizard promotion exam and some theme's I just wanna put in this story. I promise, you will love what's going to happen to- NO I'M GONNA SPOIL IT! **

**Don't worry, I don't intend to make a story that will be boring~**

**Ps. THERE IS SOMETHING THAT'S BOTHERING ME! **

**First I'd like to tell you that I'm really sorry for the late update! Second, I was at the hospital and I had bandages on my eyes and everything. So this good friend (potential crush) visits me and told me he had a present, so I asked what it was. (bandages remember?) and he told me it was a ring. So I said. "You should only give a ring to a girl when you wanna marry her." Then he said completely out of the blue. "Then, lets get married." THEN he put the RING on my finger, KISSED my forehead and LEFT. So boys and girls, tell your loveable Fighter sensei. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

…**Okay, and for our now arriving Chapter 9!**

SHOWDOWN: Team Lucy VS Team Natsu! Part 2! I think I'm ready to tell you my secret.

Juvia, Gajeel and I were standing in front of master, behind us stood Wendy, Panther-Lily and Happy.

"Congratulations!" Announced Makarov. "You three passed the exam," He yelled. "On the most disturbing" He eyed Juvia, who tired to giggle herself out of it, she fought with Gray, and seeing his freaked out look, she was being creative. "Painful." He pointed at Gajeel, who barley passed, he fought with Mirajane, lets say she accidentally send him flying over here. "And dramatic way." He patted my shoulder. I tried to imitate Juvia and giggled.

Behind our guild master stood our five S-class wizards; Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts, Gray and Natsu. They walked up to us and shook our hands. "You three are now officially S-class wizards."

Master turned to the people who didn't pass, Jet and Droy, they fought for their lives but couldn't last five seconds against Titania Erza Scarlet, the fairy queen. Lisanna and Evergreen were up against Gildarts, he didn't take it easy against the two poor girls. Alzack and Bisca, well, Happy ditched them when he saw me walking around, they got lost and didn't get here by the camping site on time. "As for you three, you will have to do a makeup exam in the morning." He scratched the back of his head. "That is, if you still wish to pass the exam."

After Makarov's speech, we all went and set up our tents, a green tent for the guys and a blue tent for the girls.

When we were done it was already evening, and a tent filled with ladies could only mean one thing, a night with silly games, gossip hour and secrets!

We had the tent filled with a thousand layers of fluffy pillows and a heater to protect us from the cold snow outside. I got dressed in tight, black shorts and a black tank top, Erza wore a red Chinese top with matching shorts, Juvia had a blue knee length dress, Evergreen wore a green sports bra and dark blue jogging bottoms, Lisanna and Mirajane were both wearing white sheer nightgowns and Wendy wore a white, long t-shirt dress.

We were all sitting around the heater laughing at a joke Mirajane told us.

"Say Lucy, I need to know something important." Said Evergreen.

I smiled at her. "Shoot" I said as I took a sip from my tea.

"How many times a week are you and your husband sexually active?" Everyone leaned in.

I choked on my tea. "Why would you wanna know that?!" I yelled. "Getting active with Elfman?"

"NO!" Evergreen blushed as Lisanna and Mirajane started poking her with smirks on their faces.

"Juvia wants to know too!" The blue haired water wizard had a light pink tint on her face.

Erza clapped in her hands. "Girls, it's impolite to pry in Lucy's private life!" She yelled. "If you wish to explore the world of adultery, then grab one of these tents for two, and lure out one of those men in the green hut!" She yelled, unnecessarily loud while pointing at the pile behind her.

I noticed we were missing someone. "Hey, where's Bisca?" I asked catching everyone's attention. We all stopped looking around us when we saw Erza turning scarlet.

"She was one of the first ones who grabbed a tent." She whispered.

Mirajane squealed. "Now I wanna go on a 'tent adventure' too!"

"With who? Freed or Laxus?" Asked Lisanna with a smug smile on her face.

Mirajane had a blank expression on her face, there was a silence, and to be honest I was getting curious too. We all leaned in to hear the answer. "I guess I can't have both can I?" She asked with a rather silly face.

We all laughed nervously, not knowing if it was a joke or a serious question.

"I hope I'll get married one day too." Said an innocent voice next to me, I turned to a blushing Wendy. I forgot that she's a teenager now.

I smiled. "You will be at a marriageable age in two years huh? Wendy you're still young, I'll give you another five years and I bet you will have a hunk attached to ya." I grinned.

"Romeo got his eyes on Wendy for quite some time now." I heard Mirajane say.

"I forgot, he's already twelve years old, old enough for the 'talk'." Lisanna had a hard time containing her laughter.

Wendy blushed. "Stop it guys, he's too young for me!" Wendy pouted, which was and will always be one of the cutest sights Fairy Tail owns.

Evergreen patted her head and smiled. "Four years isn't that big of a deal, when he's eighteen you will be twenty two, give it some time."

"Darn it, I want someone my own age!" She pouted.

"They're just teasing you Wendy, if it helps, I wanna get married soon too." Lisanna winked at her sister.

Ouch, I could feel something burning inside me.

I turned to Erza, her eyes turned to the ground, she had a sad smile on her face.

I heard rain outside the tent, wait, rain? I turned to Juvia who was actually crying. She stood up and walked outside the tent. I watched Erza grab one of the smaller tents which was originally intended to be used for the 'tent adventures' with the opposite gender.

I shot a look at Mirajane, she gave me the saddest expression I had ever seen. "Jellal was taken away from her at the altar." She whispered.

My eyes shot open from the shock. She was getting married? How come I'm only hearing about this now? Why wasn't I informed?

"Jellal was innocent, the council made a mistake!" Yelled Wendy, I guess she felt obligated to defend him. "He even joined Fairy Tail to be with her." She whispered.

"I understand."

"That's not all." Evergreen patted my shoulder. "Gray was against their wedding, before Jellal was taken away, Gray told her to marry him instead in front of everyone."

I started to feel a little sick, I was an old team mate, they even named their new team 'Lucky' and no one told me this? I now understand the tension between those two, I also understand why Juvia was crying, but I don't understand why Jellal was taken away.

"Why was he taken away?" I asked.

The uneasy look filled with sadness in Mirajane's eyes said it all. "They said that, that information was only qualified to those in the council, and they also said that if we tried anything to free Jellal that they would disband Fairy Tail and that they would force us in prison also." She explained.

Lisanna raised her hand. "We had a plan to free Jellal, we were ready to attack the council but Erza stopped us."

I knew the council was cruel, but of all days to take him away it had to be their wedding day.

The mood inside the tent was heartbreaking, I had the urge to grab a smaller tent and make a run for it, but I stayed inside.

Mirajane clapped in her hands and smiled, probably wanting to lighten up the mood. "Lets play the king game!" She said taking out a few sticks.

NO! I remember the last time I played this game with the guild years ago. Gajeel had to sit on Gray's back and I had to sit on Gajeel's shoulders having to read a comic book out loud to Wakaba. I also remember that Erza had to dress up Panther-Lily as a mermaid and that Natsu had to say 'I'm on my period' to everyone who passed the guild doors.

A few of us took steps back, it was then when four guys barged in smiling and yelling that they wanted to join.

After a 3 minute long discussion on when ether the guys could join the game, or if we girls EVEN WANTED to play the game and some disturbing glances from Natsu and some uncomfortable glances from me back at him. We finally came to the decision that we all would play the game, 'like it or not' were the words Mirajane used.

Without any complaints, we all sat in a circle, Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Jet, Droy and me. Mirajane passed each of us a stick with a random number on it.

I got the stick with the number 8 on it. Getting nervous, I kept quiet and looked around me.

"So who's the king?" Asked Wendy, she was shaking, probably didn't want to play this game either.

Evergreen who had a mischievous look on her face raised her hand. "That would me!" She yelled happily. "Number 7, expose your stomach and do a belly dance!" She demanded.

The person sitting next to me jumped. I felt a chill running down my spine, my eyes went wide from shock. Wendy, who was shaking and on the verge of tears stood up. "I'm never going to be a bride." She whispered.

We all turned blue from the shock.

Evergreen pushed Wendy down "Did I say number 7? I meant number 2! DON'T CRY OKAY?" She yelled, out of breath.

Droy stood up and took off this shirt, everyone's eyes went wide when his stomach started moving in all kinds of different ways

"Number 5 propose to number 9!"

Natsu laughed like a maniac when Jet suddenly yelled. "N-number 9, m-marry me?!" He was staring intensively at me, Mirajane and Lisanna.

And then the most hilarious thing happened, Gray started coughing and revealed the number on his stick. "Um, sorry dude, I'm straight."

While Jet fainted from embarrassment, Lisanna and Evergreen couldn't contain their laughter and went all giggly in the middle of the tent.

"Number 3, burry number 4 under the pillows."

I looked up and saw Natsu and Mirajane standing up. Amused I watched how Mirajane buried Natsu, who was complaining how he couldn't breathe.

"Number 2, jump on number 4!"

I looked up and stared at Evergreen. Is she serious? I received a worried look from Lisanna, I tried to give her a reassuring smile. A voice inside my head told me I was going to love this. I looked at the place where Jet buried Natsu, the pillows were moving, which only meant one thing.

He was on the run.

"Number 6 and 8, have a drinking contest, number 7, serve them their drinks!"

Lisanna smirked at me.

Is this a challenge? Not wanting to look defeated I smirked back. Wendy handed both me and Lisanna a glass, with I don't know what inside. Everyone, accept Natsu and Droy leaned in.

After drinking my glass I felt the same.

Glass number two tasted like salt.

I over at Lisanna who started to giggle, was she mocking me? I drank my third glass, felt a little dizzy.

Not wanting to lose, I snatched the whole bottle from Wendy's hand and started drinking.

"H-hey not fair!" Yelled Lisanna, she stood up and tried to take the bottle from my hand but fell backwards. Instead of trying to take the bottle from me again she grabbed a new bottle and shoved in it Mirajane's mouth.

"Hey, what happened to the drinking contest?" I heard Droy ask.

I couldn't hear Evergreen's last command, the fact that everyone was spouting nonsense, dancing and drinking, made me think that they were either drunk or insane.

I felt hot and had trouble breathing. If I go outside I freeze to death, If I hug Gray then Juvia will personally make sure I'm dead.

Lisanna was singing a Christmas song, Jet and Droy are playing a game called 'I bet I can hold my breath longer then you', Gray has apparently lost his voice and is asking everyone to help him look for it. Evergreen and Mirajane are educating Wendy on how she can snatch a guy.

Feeling fuzzy I dove into the pillows and closed my eyes.

I had let my thoughts wander around, not being able to think straight I started doubting myself again.

How long am I going to keep up the husband act? I'm such an idiot, once they find out that I'm not married and that he's my father, then the Heartfilia name, the name my mother tried so hard to protect would be ruined, also when they find out who my father really is, he could be banished from the holy knights, or worse, and also, they will want to know who Emil's father really is. What are my options?

All this thinking brought me to a solution. I think I want to tell him everything.

'_Mirajane started joking again, saying that you were in love with me, and Happy was playing along. In short, I was terrified.'_

What would you do if I told you that I loved you? Would you run away? Brush it off while acting dense, like how you did with Lisanna? What am I thinking? Knowing Natsu, that would be exactly what he would do.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I turned around to my side and started humming a tune. I opened my eyes again when I finished and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Out of the blue I felt a strong but gentle arm around my waist, it felt warm and familiar.

"Hey."

I felt an unwanted smile growing on my face. "Hey, Natsu."

There was a silence. How long does he plan on holding me? Not that I minded. Trough the pillows I could hear everyone partying. They probably didn't even notice we weren't up there.

I think I'm ready. "Natsu, I need to tell you something." I whispered, still not facing him.

His body was shacking. "Yeah, me too."

"Y-you can go first, I guess." I stuttered.

His grip on my waist tightened and his arm got warmer, it stung but I kept my mouth shut.

"N-no. you."

Was he nervous? I closed my eyes shut. It's now or never. "I-I'm not married!"

"What?!"

"No wait, crap that wasn't what I wanted to say." I muttered. "Please forget it." I tried to get up, forgetting that Natsu still hasn't let go of me yet.

"Wait, explain?" He whispered.

He pulled me back in his arms and started breathing heavily. I felt my face heathen up. "I'm not married, the man everyone saw me with was just a good friend pretending to be Emil's father." I whispered, deeply ashamed I might add.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Does Emil know?" He asked. I felt him gently place his hand on my eyes, probably to prevent Wendy from smelling them, I don't know.

It was quiet again, I escaped from his grip turned around to face him. "Of course he does."

He placed his hand on my face and gave me his famous smile. "Everything's going to be alright, I'm here."

My eyes winded. Is this a dream? Does he have any idea how long I longed for him to say those words?

I felt him pat my back, I buried my face in his chest letting all the tears stream down from my face. "Lucy I want to become that strong and reliable guy again you first met, soon, I'll be that guy again." He paused. I tried to nod to let him know I was listening. "So stay close to me, and watch me."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "You're an idiot." But I think I might be falling for you.

* * *

><p>I smiled and stared at Lisanna and Evergreen, my opponents.<p>

"We're not gonna go easy on ya Lucy!"

When master told us about the makeup exam, everyone agreed that it was way too extreme and stupid. Walk on lava, defeat a water snake king ect. So we came with a more, reasonable makeup exam.

Juvia against Jet and Droy, Gajeel against Alzack and Bisca and me against Lisanna and Evergreen. If they could defeat us in 15 minutes then they passed the makeup exam.

Everyone's watching from the sidelines. Thinking back about last night I remembered Natsu's exact words. _'so stay close and watch me.'_ He better be watching me too.

Master held out his hand, and smiled. "Lets begin the match!"

"_Animal soul, tigress"_ There was a bright light surrounding her.

So she likes cats huh? I took out Loke's key.

"Summoning a spirit wont save you Lucy!" Yelled Lisanna, charging at me with her claws.

Feeling Evergreen behind me I jumped in the air and pointed the key at the ground. "_I enter the gate of the lion, Leo!_" I chanted.

While Lisanna and Evergreen were focused on Loke who was 'supposed' to appear on the ground I changed into an elegant dark suit, with a unbuttoned jacket, a loose long skirt held up by a light colored belt, a plain red tie and to top it off, a fair of sunglasses, my usual low ponytail turned into two high ones

'_It has been a long time since we became one, Lucy, does this mean-'_

"Look up!" I yelled ignoring Loke. While I was still up in the air, I watched how Lisanna and Evergreen looked up, by their faces I could see they were surprised.

I landed a few meters away from them. They turned around and I couldn't help but smile. "_Fairy orb_!" I heard Evergreen yell.

'_Lucy, watch out!'_

I adjusted my sunglasses and went in a defensive stand.

Right before Evergreen produced the orb. I saw Lisanna charging at me.

If I try to attack Evergreen then her concentration would be broken, she would fly up and Lisanna would try to attack me from behind. I charged at Evergreen. "_Regulus Punch!_" A bright light formed around my hand. Evergreen summoned up her wings and flew up causing me to miss her.

I chuckled when Lisanna stood behind me.

'_Just as planned.'_

"Yes just as planned." I whispered. I smiled at Lisanna and placed my hands on my waist. _"Lion brilliance!"_

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening, <em>

"You have improved a lot."

I looked up and watched how the master drank from his beer. "Maybe I went a bit overboard." I chuckled.

"Oh no, they shouldn't have looked down on you like that, you were amazing." He sighed. "So did you talk to Natsu?"

I gently tugged a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I guess I did tell him one of my many secrets."

Makarov laughed. "I figured, while you were fighting against Lisanna and Evergreen, Natsu and Gray had a friendly match as well."

Friendly? What was that supposed to mean?

"So did you tell him about Emil?" He asked.

I leaned against the railing facing the sea. "No, but I have come to the decision that I want to tell him, soon." There was a pause. "Master, what exactly happened to Jellal?" I asked.

There was a painful silence.

Ah, there it was, the sigh. I HATED the sigh, its like telling your own kid your puppy died. "Un, tell me later?" I asked.

"Lucy!" I heard Happy calling my name. "Get over here!"

Both master and I walked towards the deck.

Panther Lily, Gray and Wendy were having a discussion about edible plants, Gildarts was showing Mirajane and Erza a dance he learned on his travels, Natsu was hanging by the railing looking greener then ever, and Happy was patting his back, Juvia and Gajeel were also discussing about something I couldn't catch.

I didn't see Jet, Dory, Evergreen, Lisanna, Alzack or Bisca, I'm guessing they are still in the infirmary.

I walked towards the blue exceed and the sickly fire dragon slayer, bet before I could call Happy's name, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the person I least expected.

"Hey, we need to talk" He stated.

I turned my head and saw Happy screaming at Natsu because he threw up on him.

"Okay."

We walked towards the other side of the ship.

"I want you to do me a favor." I stared at his hands, the were shaking.

It isn't like him to ask favors, especially not from me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was stupid. "I want you to keep Levy busy tomorrow."

Surprised I stared at his face to see if he was joking. "Okay, but why?"

He mumbled something and I could hear every word.

I gave him one of my best smiled. "Finally gonna propose huh?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't mind. "You can count on me tomorrow." I grinned.

He had a faint blush on his face but tried to hide it with his famous bad boy face. "T-thanks Lucy."

Well, et least he stopped calling me bunny girl!

**AND CUT!  
>Hope you guys liked it! I was really rushed to make this especially with this stupid condition.<strong>

**I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, promise!**


End file.
